<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Heart by daydream_hobii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327913">Golden Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii'>daydream_hobii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BTS Hybrid AU, BTS fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, bts angst, bts imagines, bts reactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N’s best friends all have hybrids, and she loves them with all her heart, but she doesn’t want to be the same as everyone. She loves hybrids, and knows her friends are kind to them, but hybrids are part human, thus they should have their own choices. Many people, unfortunately, abuse their hybrids and use them, so she tries to fight for their freedom of choice. Her closest friend, Namjoon, convinces her to rescue a hybrid so that it can be safe from harm, and her perspectives changes entirely. </p><p>*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,556</p>
<p>        I walked through my apartment I shared with my best friend, heading straight to the kitchen for food. I saw my roommate’s hybrid sleeping on the couch, ears twitching when I walked into the room. I smiled at him, knowing that as soon as I entered the kitchen, he’d be beside me.</p>
<p>            As soon as I stepped through the door frame, I felt arms around me, hugging me tight. I huffed, turning my head to see Taehyung’s cute face, his husky like ears straight up, and his curled tail wagging. I shook my head, chuckling and prying him off me.</p>
<p>            “Good morning, Tae. Want some breakfast?” I asked, grabbing the cereal. He quickly shook his head yes just as Namjoon came in, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>            “Morning, Joonie. Want some cereal?” I asked, pouring Taehyung’s bowl and handing it to him.</p>
<p>            “Sure. Hey, Y/N, we’re going to the p-a-r-k later, want to join?” Namjoon whispered the spelled word park, and luckily, Tae didn’t hear it. “Yoongi and Seokjin will be there too.”</p>
<p>            “Sure, are they bringing Jimin and Kookie?” I asked, and Tae’s attention was grasped.</p>
<p>            “We’re going to see them?” He asked excited, mouth full of food. I patted his cheek, laughing.</p>
<p>            “Taehyung, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Namjoon scolded, making Taehyung whine in protest. I laughed again, handing Joonie his bowl and beginning to eat my own.</p>
<p>            “Be nice, Joonie, he’s just excited,” I replied, smirking and drinking the milk from the bowl. When I put it down, Taehyung was smiling softly, and his tail was wagging.</p>
<p>            “Manners, Y/N. I’m trying to teach him manners,” Namjoon said, pointing his spoon at me and smirking. I laughed, shaking my head.</p>
<p>            “Mhmm, okay mister,” I replied.</p>
<p>            When it was time for the park, Taehyung couldn’t contain his excitement. He was looking back and forth from the windows in the backseat on Joon’s car, and I’d turn around to try to calm him down every now and then with no prevail. When we parked the car, Namjoon and I got out and he opened the passenger door. Namjoon held a collar and leash, and Taehyung started to whimper and look down, shuffling his feet.</p>
<p>            “I know, buddy,” He mumbled, hooking him to it. “You know the law. I promise, I’ll take it off as soon as we’re inside the fence.”</p>
<p>            “What a ridiculous rule,” I said, scowling as we began to walk to the fenced in portion of the park. “It’s not like Tae is going to hurt anyone or run off.”</p>
<p>            “I know, but I’d rather follow the rules, so Tae doesn’t get taken away,” He whispered, making sure Tae didn’t hear us. I looked at him sadly, nodding my head.</p>
<p>            Taehyung is a husky hybrid, which makes him a lot to handle. Dependent on the day, he can either be so calm that he just wants to cuddle on the couch, or he’ll be jumping off the walls wanting to play. He had beautiful black and white ears, matching a curled, fluffy tail. I was with Namjoon when he first got Tae, and it was a sad day. Tae was all bruised from his previous owner and flinched every time we moved. It took a long time to coax him out of his fear, and heal his bruises, but he had many scars that remind him of his past. Luckily, when we introduced him to Jimin and Jungkook, he was a happy, go-lucky puppy.</p>
<p>            We made it into the fence, and Namjoon quickly took off the collar and leash, letting Tae sprint to Jimin and Kookie ad tackle them. I laughed, following Namjoon to Yoongi and Seokjin, our two good friends. They shared an apartment together, a floor down from our own. Yoongi was at his music studio working while Jin was a chef at a five-star restaurant, which is why we all didn’t just come together.</p>
<p>            “Did the boys go with you to work?” I asked when we reached them, sitting down.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, we just couldn’t say no,” Jin replied, chuckling. “Jungkook was bored the whole time, he had to wait in the lobby with the host.”</p>
<p>            “Makes sense. You’re surrounded by snobs, they’d throw a fit if Kookie was back there,” Namjoon said, leaning back and smiling.</p>
<p>            “I’m very fortunate to have my own office, and Jimin slept most of the time,” Yoongi said, flashing a smile toward me.</p>
<p>            Jimin, like Taehyung, was a dog hybrid. He had a similar curly tail that was brown and white, along with pointed ears. He was an akita hybrid, and matched Taehyung’s personality well. They were the same age, and Jimin took a liking to Tae before they even met. Yoongi technically owned Jimin, while Jin owned Jungkook. Kookie was a bunny hybrid, which is surprising with just how much energy he has with the two dog hybrids. He’s specifically a Holland lope, or that’s what his papers said. No one wanted him because when you get a bunny, they’re supposed to be easy and chill, not Kookie. He matched the dog hybrids speed with ease and was maybe even faster.</p>
<p>            “Actually, Y/N, we’re here to talk to you…” Jin said, biting his lip. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, nodding.</p>
<p>            “We think you should get a hybrid,” Yoongi said, straight faced.</p>
<p>            “Boys,” I started, feeling annoyed, but Namjoon stopped me.</p>
<p>            “I know we’ve talked about this before but hear us out!” Namjoon said, making me nod. “We know you don’t like the idea of owning one, but I think Tae would really like living with a friend, so he’s not so lonely while we’re at work.”</p>
<p>            “Then why don’t you adopt one?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.</p>
<p>            “You know I can’t afford the fee to own two. Taehyung is free, but if I had two, it’d be too much…” Namjoon said, looking sad.</p>
<p>            “That fee is ridiculous,” Yoongi grumbled.</p>
<p>            “I agree, but I still am not convinced,” I replied, crossing my arms.</p>
<p>            “Think of it this way, you know the back stories of Kookie, Jimin, and Tae, right?” Jin asked, looking sullen. I sighed, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Yes, they’re horrible,” I mumbled.</p>
<p>            “So, if you adopted a hybrid, you’d be saving them from having the same life they managed to escape,” Jin finished, eyes soft.</p>
<p>            I had never thought of it that way. I was so focused on trying to get them the choice of freedom, that I didn’t even think about saving one. I couldn’t help but feel a bit selfish, and that this whole time I could’ve saved one from a horrible life…</p>
<p>            “I think we’ve got her,” Yoongi said, smiling.</p>
<p>            “Y/N, I know you’re rethinking everything, but just know, you’ve helped them all more than you may know,” Namjoon said, putting his arm around me. I sighed, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Fine,” I said, but before they could cheer, I pointed my finger to the sky. “But! I want one no younger than Jungkook, and no older than Jin,” I replied, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Deal. There’s a shelter just down the street from our apartment. We’ll go tonight,” Namjoon said, smiling. I sighed, kicking myself for my answer. What have I gotten myself into?</p>
<p>            After dropping Taehyung, Jimin, and Kookie off at home, we all went to the shelter down the street. It was a large, three story building. It was similar to a hotel, but when you walked in, there was a receptionist and many people looking through windows at the hybrids. Each hybrid had a door and window, and in the room, it was a boring white color, even their clothes were white. They had a toy chest, a desk, and a bed. I couldn’t help but grab the nearest hand, which was Yoongi’s. He gave it a squeeze, making me feel a little calmer.</p>
<p>            The next few minutes were a blur. They had to do a background check and make sure I didn’t have a hybrid already. They found Namjoon’s hybrid and told me that this was the only hybrid we could get, since our apartment had a strict two hybrids per apartment rule. I signed everything, and it was time to look.</p>
<p>            Going from window to window, my heart ached at the images. There were hybrids that were excited and happy, and others that sat in a corner, terrified at the humans trying to coax them away from it. I sighed, trying to keep a positive attitude with all the people. Maybe they were all wonderful people, trying to do what I’m doing?</p>
<p>            After looking through every window, we reached the third floor. The boys behind me were mumbling to themselves, and I knew they wondered if I would ever choose one. This floor was different. I went to each one, seeing how happy and excitable each one was. When I got to the end, I saw a blonde-haired hybrid with blonde ears and a fluffy tail. I looked at the clipboard and saw it was a golden retriever hybrid, making me smile. When I looked back at the window, he was there, staring at me with pained eyes. I jumped a little, staring at him. He put his hand up to the glass, and I eyed it before putting up my own hand.</p>
<p>            “Hoseok,” I said, reading the paper. This was the one I wanted to take home, the one I wanted to save.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Some swear words!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,583</p>
<p>        I waited by the door as Seokjin ran downstairs to get the key to Hoseok’s room. I kept staring at the hybrid through the window, and he would occasionally look to see if I was still there. He seemed to be showing off, making his bed, cleaning his room. He never really played with his toys, making me more confused. Taehyung always showed off by playing with his toys, Jimin too, and it was odd that this hybrid was so different.</p>
<p>           Seokjin came back, handing me the key. He seemed conflicted, looking back and forth from me to Hoseok, making me furrow my eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>           “What is it?” I asked.</p>
<p>           “Are you sure you want this one?” He questioned, eyeing Hoseok. “The lady at the front desk didn’t have a lot of nice things to say.”</p>
<p>           “What did she say?” Namjoon asked, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>           “Hoseok had been adopted out four times from this place. His last adoptee was six months ago,” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>           “What did he do to land him back here?” Yoongi asked, surprised. “He seems calm and is cleaning his room. He hasn’t once touched his toys.”</p>
<p>           “I’m not sure,” Seokjin replied, furrowing his eyebrows. “She said he never listened to the rules, wouldn’t obey them.”</p>
<p>           “That means nothing to me,” I replied, looking back through the window.</p>
<p>           Hoseok was sitting on the bed, looking as if he were about to cry. He was staring at me with such hopeful and pained eyes, I just couldn’t take it. The boys continued to talk as I unlocked the door, walking in and shutting it. It seemed soundproof, as I didn’t hear the boys any longer. Hoseok tensed, his floppy ears perked up and tail down, making me know he was anxious.</p>
<p>           “Hi,” I said, sitting on the ground closest to the door. “My name is Y/N… What’s yours?” He remained silent for a minute, looking a bit confused.</p>
<p>           “I’m Hoseok,” He choked out, making me wince. His voice was dry and sounded like he hadn’t talked a long time. “Are you here to adopt me?”</p>
<p>           “I’d like to, if you’d let me,” I said, smiling softly. He crawled off the bed, sitting on the floor next to it. His legs were crossed, and he moved a little closer to me.</p>
<p>           “Did they tell you what’s wrong with me?” He whispered, playing with his hands.</p>
<p>           “About your previous adoptions?” I asked, making him wince. “My friend went down to get your key, he came back with the stories, but nothing bad.” He seemed surprised, and moved a bit closer to me, testing the waters. “What did they ask you to do, that you didn’t want to do?” I asked, eyeing the broken soul. He whimpered a bit, looking back down. I moved toward him just a smidge, making him wince. “Hoseok, I’m not here to hurt you.”</p>
<p>           “You smell nice…” He whispered, nodding his head. “Like flowers…”</p>
<p>           “Thank you, Hoseok,” I said, flashing a small smile which made his tail wag just slightly.</p>
<p>           “They wanted me to do… dirty things,” He said suddenly, squinting his eyes. “Or, they wanted me to fight their other hybrids… I never wanted to….”</p>
<p>           “I’m so sorry, Hoseok,” I replied, heart breaking. “I promise, I’ll never do that to you, and no one will ever hurt you again.”</p>
<p>           “You mean it? You won’t bring me back here?” He asked, looking at me face to face. He moved to where he was right in front of me, wagging his tail.</p>
<p>           “I promise,” I replied, holding out my pinky. He eyed it for a minute, before wrapping his own around it, giving a bright, happy smile.</p>
<p>           “Hoseok, I will tell you I live in an apartment,” I said, standing up.</p>
<p>He followed suit, and it was like this boy immediately put all his trust into me. I couldn’t help but wonder how many times he’s trusted humans, and those same humans he trusted hurt him? I sat on his bed, patting beside me as he sat there. He seemed to be eyeing my hand, which made me smile and hold it out.</p>
<p>           “Do you want to hold my hand, Hoseok?” I asked. He nodded, holding it and playing with my fingers. “See the boy out there, with the purple hair?”</p>
<p>           He looked at the window. All three boys were staring at us, smiling. Hoseok looked back, eyes squinting in confusion and nodding. I laughed, and saw his tail begin to wag.</p>
<p>           “Well, that’s my roommate, Namjoon. You’ll see him a lot too. The two with him are our good friends. The blonde one is Seokjin, and the black haired one is Yoongi. They all have hybrids too,” I said, making Hoseok tense up. “I promise you, they’re all very friendly. Taehyung is Namjoon’s hybrid, and he lives with us as well. He’s a husky hybrid.”</p>
<p>           “Will they… be nice?” He asked, a small whine coming from his lips.</p>
<p>           “Of course, Hoseok. They already know that we’re getting another friend, and if they’re ever too excitable for you, the boys will make sure to take them away, so they can calm down,” I replied, nodding. He continued to play with my fingers, nodding.</p>
<p>           “Want to meet the boys?” I asked him, softly. He nodded his head yes, looking back at the window. He linked our fingers together, squeezing softly and I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand, trying to make him relax. I motioned for the boys to come in, and they walked in slowly, Namjoon taking the desk chair, Jin on the floor, and Yoongi leaning on the wall. Hoseok’s tail flat to the bed, and he pulled his knees up a little, nervous.</p>
<p>           “Hi, Hoseok. I’m Namjoon,” Namjoon said, smiling softly. He held out his hand, and Hoseok hesitated, looking at me as if to ask if it was okay. I nodded, smiling softly at him. Hoseok turned back, shaking Namjoon’s hand.</p>
<p>           “It’s nice to meet you… Um… Y/N told me that you have a hybrid too?” He asked, timidly. Namjoon smiled, nodding.</p>
<p>           “Yes, Taehyung. He’s a bit of a spazz, but he’s family,” Namjoon said, chuckling and looking at me, making me giggle.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, he’s a lot to handle sometimes, but he’s good,” I said, smiling.</p>
<p>           “What are your hybrids?” Hoseok asked Jin and Yoongi, opening to the boys a little more, making my heart swell. Why would anyone ever bring such a sweet boy back here?</p>
<p>           “Well, Yoongi and I are roommates and live just below you,” Jin said, smiling. “My hybrid is a Holland lope hybrid, or just a bunny hybrid if you don’t want specifics. He’s the youngest of all of us, and his name is Jungkook.”</p>
<p>           “Mine is an Akita hybrid named Jimin. He’s a sweetheart, and just as much of a spazz as Taehyung. Jungkook is a bit calmer, until he’s with the two,” Yoongi said, smiling.</p>
<p>           “Okay… I’d like to meet them,” Hoseok said, wagging his tail and smiling.</p>
<p>           “Why don’t we get out of here, huh? We’ll introduce you to Taehyung first, and wait on the other two,” I replied, standing up. Hoseok nodding quickly, his tail going 100 miles per hour, making me laugh. “Do you have a bag?”</p>
<p>           “No, I don’t own anything,” He replied, smiling bright. “My last owner burned all my things.”</p>
<p>           He seemed unphased by what he said as he followed us into the hall. I winced, feeling as sad as I did when I first saw him. My heart broke, but seemed to calm when he grabbed my hand, holding it to the elevator.</p>
<p>           “Well, we’ll just have to take you out and get you some new stuff, huh?” I replied, gaining an excited wiggle and a hug. I laughed, looking at the boys’ I told you so faces, making me roll my eyes at them.</p>
<p>           When we reached downstairs, I had some papers to fill out for Hoseok. The lady behind the desk had some things to say about Hoseok, but the glare I sent her way shut her right up. Once I was finished, and she handed me a leash and collar, I heard a smack and a yelp. I twisted around to see Hoseok cowering on the ground, and a man wearing what seemed like work clothes standing over him.</p>
<p>           “You listen, mutt, you obey this time, and when you come back, I’ll get to deal with you again,” He mumbled, but I heard him loud and clear. </p>
<p>            As Namjoon helped the whimpering Hoseok off the ground, I stomped over. In the corner of my eye, I saw Hoseok wince and cover his face, making my heart hurt. I brought my fist up, slamming it to the man’s face, making him fall to the ground in surprise. I grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer to my face. </p>
<p>           “You ever touch my boy again, I’ll skin you alive,” I growled, slamming him to the ground and giving Hoseok comforting eyes, linking his arm in mine. “And he’s not coming back here.”</p>
<p>          “We’ll see, bitch,” He grumbled, glaring. I ignored him, and was surprised to hear Hoseok give a low, deep growl.</p>
<p>          “Let’s go home, Hoseok,” I said, turning and walking out the door. He was never coming back here, not if I had anything to do with it. This was the hybrid I would protect with my life, and to top off the day, it was time to introduce him to Taehyung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reade</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,309</p>
<p>        The drive home was smooth, Hoseok seemed to love being out. He was looking around with such curiosity. The three boys were in the back, while Hoseok sat up with me. When we arrived back at the apartment building, I parked the car and turned to Hoseok with a sad smile, holding the collar and leash. </p>
<p>        “I’m sorry, Hoseok, but I have to put this on you, just until we reach the apartment,” I said, listening to him give a small whimper. He nodded, stretching out his neck so I could clasp it on.</p>
<p>        We walked into the apartment building and went up the elevator, dropping off Yoongi and Seokjin before going to our floor. When we arrived, to our floor, you could practically see Hoseok’s hair stand up. He was anxious, and all these new smells he got was probably not helping. We came to our door, and Namjoon turned to us as I took off the collar and leash.</p>
<p>        “Wait a minute, let me make sure Taehyung knows the rules,” He said, slipping into the apartment.</p>
<p>        “I’m nervous, Y/N…” Hoseok whispered, clasping his hands together in front of him. “I’ve never met a hybrid that’d I’d be living with, let alone being friends with….”</p>
<p>        I didn’t know how to respond; my heart just began to hurt. This boy was so alone, I wondered how he could have done it all by himself. Before I could come back with a response, Namjoon opened the door.</p>
<p>        “Okay, Tae’s sitting in the living room, and he’s not allowed to move until the two of you meet,” Namjoon said to Hoseok, smiling. Hoseok nodded, following us in.</p>
<p>        Taehyung’s tail was going a hundred miles an hour, and his eyes were wide, staring at Hoseok with so much love, I think it intimidated him. Hoseok cowered behind me, making me turn around and look at him.</p>
<p>        “It’s okay, he just loves everyone. He’s excited, he won’t hurt you, I promise,” I said, giving a soft smile before walked and sitting on the opposite couch, Hoseok following close.</p>
<p>        “Hi, I’m Taehyung,” Tae said quickly, holding out his hand. Hoseok sniffed a little, seeming to calm down as he grasped his hand.</p>
<p>        “I’m Hoseok,” He whispered, looking at me for comfort.</p>
<p>        “I have two very good friends, downstairs. They’re Jungkook and Jimin, we always go to play. You can be our new friend!” Taehyung said, excited as he continued to wag his tail and eye the boy. Hoseok smiled bright, making my heart swell at the progress.</p>
<p>        “I’d like that. I haven’t played in a long time,” Hoseok said, smiling bright. “What do you guys play?”</p>
<p>        “We play tag a lot or throw a ball a lot. Sometimes, Joonie and Y/N will play with us!” He said, scooting closer to Hoseok, making him flinch. Taehyung whined a bit, backing away. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you… Namjoon said you were nervous, I promise I won’t hurt you,” Tae rambled.</p>
<p>        “No, it’s okay. I’m just not used to this kind of interaction, I’ll get better. We’re friends, right?” Hoseok asked, hopeful. I wondered if he thought flinching ruined his chances of becoming friends with Tae, but Taehyung just smiled and wagged his tail.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, of course! Do you want to meet Jungkook and Jimin?!” He asked, scooting back to be closer to Hoseok, who didn’t flinch this time.</p>
<p>        “Taehyung, let him get settled,” I said, smiling.</p>
<p>        “Actually, I’d really like to. Can I?” Hoseok asked, looking at me. He had the best puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen, it was painful.</p>
<p>        “Alright, we’ll call Yoongi and Seokjin to see if they want to come up,” Namjoon said, chuckling.</p>
<p>         Yoongi and Seokjin said yes to coming up, and all the hybrids were sitting in the living room and chatting up a storm, while the boys and I stood in the kitchen, watching carefully. Hoseok would look at me every now and then, smiling and wagging his tail.</p>
<p>        “I told you so,” Yoongi said, taking a sip of his wine.</p>
<p>        “I swear, Yoongi. Leave me alone,” I replied, laughing.</p>
<p>        “Someone had to say it, why not let it be me,” He replied, smirking.</p>
<p>        “He seems to be warming up really quickly,” Seokjin said, eyeing him. “That lady said some pretty intense stuff that he’s gone through, I wonder why he’s so open after those experiences?”</p>
<p>        “Maybe it’s just who he is? Trust until proven otherwise?” I replied, looking at Hoseok, then back to Seokjin. “People take abuse differently all the time, maybe he just bounces back?”</p>
<p>        “I don’t know, Y/N… It was pretty scary,” He whispered, biting his lip.</p>
<p>        “Don’t tell me. I’ll let him tell me when he’s ready,” I said, drinking my water.</p>
<p>        Just as I put the glass to my lips, I heard a crash and a yelp, making me turn around. Jimin looked bashful next to a broken vase, while Jungkook and Taehyung were staring at a terrified Hoseok. He was sat in the corner, tears streaming down his face and covering his ears, eyes shut tight. I put down my water, running over and kneeling in front of him.</p>
<p>        “I’m so sorry, it was an accident, please,” He begged, making me frown.</p>
<p>        “Hoseok, sweetie, it’s okay. It was an accident, I promise you’re not in any trouble,” I whispered, being cautious of my words and actions. He opened his eyes, looking at me and breathing heavy.</p>
<p>        He nodded, hugging me tight. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I held it together. This boy was so easily trusting, but his wounds still haunted him. I helped him off the ground, as his face turned bright red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry…” He whispered to the other hybrids, who looked surprised.</p>
<p>        “No, it’s okay. We’ve all been through it,” Jungkook said, nodding.</p>
<p>        “Just know that you’re in good hands, Hoseok… These are good humans, and Y/N is wonderful,” Jimin said, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>         Hoseok nodded, pouting a bit and trying to hold back a sob. Yoongi and Seokjin took there leave with the boys, and it was time for bed. We said our goodnights, and Hoseok followed me to my room.</p>
<p>         It was too big, but it was able to hold a queen size bed, a desk, and a dresser with a television on it, all with walking space. I went through my drawers and found some of Namjoon’s old clothes that I stole because I wanted to wear them. I handed them to Hoseok, who nodded in thanks and looked around.</p>
<p>        “I’ll leave the bed to you, and I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s not much, but I hope you’re comfortable,” I mumbled, grabbing my own pajamas.</p>
<p>        “No, I don’t want to push you out of your bed,” Hoseok choked out, calming down from the stressful evening. “Please, you sleep in here too.”</p>
<p>         “You’re okay sharing a bed?” I asked, eyeing him curiously. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>         “No, it’s okay. I trust you…” He whispered, looking down.</p>
<p>         “Alright, Hoseok. I’ll go change in the bathroom, you change here,” I said, walking by him and squeezing his hand in comfort before taking my leave.</p>
<p>         When I came back, Hoseok was already in bed, eyes closed and breathing steady. I smiled at him, biting my lip and walking over to him, kissing his forehead gently. I went to the other side of the bed, crawling in and plugging my phone in. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift and could feel Hoseok watching me. I turned around, looking to see him staring.</p>
<p>         “Are you okay?” I whispered.</p>
<p>         “Hobi…” He replied, making me furrow by eyebrows in confusion. “My nickname is Hobi… I haven’t told anyone that, but you’re different.”</p>
<p>         “Alright, Hobi,” I said, smiling softly. “Welcome to the family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of sexual assault, please read with caution</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,329</p>
<p>It’s been a week since Hoseok came to live with us, and we all couldn’t be happier. There couldn’t have been a better match then him. He’s been fitting in with the other hybrids and loosening up some. It’s like nothing bad ever happened to him, and he was smiling and giggling like there was no tomorrow. He’s, especially, taken a liking to Taehyung and, believe it or not, Yoongi. Yoongi had, officially, grown a soft spot for the golden retriever, and constantly asked how he was doing.</p>
<p>It was nice to see him smiling and having fun after his state at the shelter. Every now and then, however, he’d flinch at loud noises or fast movements, but there was so much progress in his actions, it was unbelievable. How could a boy bounce back so quick from whatever situations he was in?</p>
<p>        Today was a big day for Hoseok, as we were going to the park together. Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook have been anticipating this day for the entire week. The three of them have been going to the park, but Hoseok and I stuck at home, much to everyone’s disappointment. I just didn’t think Hoseok was ready yet, he needed to settle in before anything too big.</p>
<p>        Today was the day, and I couldn’t be more nervous. I packed a backpack of everything I could think of as Hoseok watched me, curious eyes watching every movement. Taehyung was bouncing around the house, excitement all over his face as Namjoon was putting on his shoes.</p>
<p>        “Y/N, it’ll be fine. Hoseok has been doing great since he got here, he’ll be safe,” He said as Taehyung ran over, sitting and putting his own shoes on.</p>
<p>        “But what if something bad happens? Like… like, a bully comes along and harasses him?” I commented, continuing to look panicked.</p>
<p>        “Y/N,” Hoseok whispered, making me turn to him. He was standing up, now in front of me and pretty close. “Everything will be okay, and if there is a bully, I know you’ll be there to protect me. Along with Joonie, Yoongi, and Jin.”</p>
<p>        “Alright…” I said, giving him a soft smile and scratching behind his ear. “But if you ever get uncomfortable, we’re leaving, okay?”</p>
<p>        “Deal,” He replied, kissing my forehead and walking to the door to put his shoes on, making the blood rush to my face.</p>
<p>        When we made it to the park, we had to take two cars, as not everyone could fit into one. The hybrids were going crazy, ecstatic that their new friend was joining them. We made it to the fenced in area, and when we took off the leashes and collars, they took off, making me bite my lip in worry. The boys and I went to our spot under the tree, laying out the blanket and sitting watching the boys throw a frisbee around.</p>
<p>         “Y/N, you can stop staring, they’re okay,” Jin said, smirking at me.</p>
<p>         “I know, I’m just worried, let me worry,” I said back, pushing his shoulder lightly and smiling.</p>
<p>        “Hoseok’s been doing so good, I’m impressed with his attitude,” Jin told me, smiling bright. “He’s not the same hybrid he was a week ago.”</p>
<p>        “But isn’t it strange?” I asked him, looking between them. “He’s been through so much, and I may not know what exactly happened, but the little things he does. What he says… It must’ve been horrible, right?”</p>
<p>        “You’re not wrong, the hybrid is a bit too trustworthy and happy,” Namjoon mumbled, nodding along.</p>
<p>        “Guys, come on,” Yoongi started, shrugging. “You all remember what happened to Jimin, he bounced back pretty quick.”</p>
<p>        “Yeah, but it took him a month to even trust us, not including the month it took to get him out of the agency… Hoseok trusted us in a day,” Jin replied.</p>
<p>        I remembered Jimin’s story like it was yesterday. He was a trauma case, one that broke my heart. Jimin is a soft soul, one that loves people and tries to hug everyone. I went with Yoongi the day he picked up Jimin, and he was in horrible shape. Whenever anyone was near him, he screamed and cried, always backing into a corner. After Yoongi adopted him, he couldn’t take him home until he was okay, and that took at least a month. Even after that, Jimin was a mess.</p>
<p>        Jimin went to many families, all of which abused him continuously. They beat him to a pulp almost every day, and sexually assaulted him on many occasions. The whole story was too horrible to listen to, and I cursed the families who got the beautiful boy.</p>
<p>        That was about two years ago, and now he’s a happy, wonderful hybrid who tries to become friends with everyone. As I’m sitting and thinking about the old times, I didn’t notice the hybrids come to sit with us until Hoseok’s head landed on my lap, smiling up at me.</p>
<p>        “Hi, Y/N,” He said. I smiled at him, petting his head and playing with his hair.</p>
<p>        “Hi, Hobi,” I replied, calmly.</p>
<p>        We all sat there, chatting up a storm. The hybrids would go play with each other every now and then but come back to calm themselves. Near the end of our time, we all sat around and Hoseok sat next to me, holding my hand. I was focusing on Namjoon, having a conversation about work, when Hoseok’s grip on my hand became tighter. I quickly look at him, and saw his pupils dilated and his hair sticking up. He gave a low growl, his sharp canines showing as he moved closer to me.</p>
<p>        “Hobi, what’s wrong?” I asked, gaining everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>        A woman walked over to us, two of her hybrids on leashes. One looked smug, having black hair and cropped ears. This hybrid was a Doberman Pinscher, and he looked anything but nice. The one next to him was a female hybrid with white hair and a white, bushy tail. I was unsure of what hybrid she was, but she had visible bruises on her face and looked weak, never looking up from the ground.</p>
<p>        “I see you’ve found a new family,” The woman said, pulling a tight smile.</p>
<p>        “Who are you?” I asked, glaring hard. Hoseok’s actions told me enough about who this woman was, and my blood was boiling.</p>
<p>        “My name is Priscilla,” She said, chuckling at my glare. “Don’t hold on hope for this one, dear, he’s a lost cause.”</p>
<p>        “And why would that be?” I asked, standing up, making Hoseok whimper softly. His anger was quickly turning to fear, and I had to get this woman away. “You’re making Hoseok uncomfortable, I think it’s time for you to leave.”</p>
<p>        “This is a free park, dear, you can’t force me away,” She replied, laughing, the Doberman growling at me. I looked at him, holding up my phone.</p>
<p>        “Yes, I’m being threatened by a hybrid and woman? I believe she was the abuser to my current hybrid and would like to press charges,” I said, raising my eyebrows.</p>
<p>        “Oh, please, dear. You don’t have the guts. I must go, anyway, but please contact me if you no longer want Hoseok. He was a pleasure to have at my home, and I’d love to have him back,” She said, winking at me. “Bye, Hoseok.”</p>
<p>         I could feel Hoseok flinch, and his ears were pressed to his head. Once the woman was gone, I knelt to Hoseok and tried to touch his cheek, but he twisted away, flinching and snarling slightly, making me jump.</p>
<p>         “Can we go home?” He whispered, not looking at me in the eyes. He was glaring at the ground, making me hold my chest in fear and pain.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, let’s go, boys,” I mumbled, making them all stand up silently.</p>
<p>         I was horribly worried about this whole trip, and turns out, I was right, because any progress that might have been made was shattered, and now his mental state is only worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!  </p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,470</p>
<p>          After that incident, Hoseok wouldn’t look at me anymore. He was either fearful or aggressive, nothing in between. He no longer shared my bed, and slept on the couch, and when we were up and walking around, he’d hide out in my room. I’d bring him food and he just would give a cold shoulder and ignore me.</p>
<p>            My heart broke as I really loved this hybrid, this boy. All because of a woman from his past ruined everything, ruined him. I hated her, and wanted her to suffer for her actions, but I, also, knew I wasn’t thinking rationally. Why is he treating me like this, I wondered? Did I remind him of her, or was he just embarrassed?</p>
<p>            After a couple of days, in the morning it was time for me to go to work. I’m a teacher at a local elementary school, teaching science to a bunch of kids under the age of 11. They made me very happy, and I needed to be happy right now.</p>
<p>            I walked into the living room to watch Hoseok get up and go to my room, shutting the door. Taehyung whimpered at me, coming over and hugging me around my shoulders as I put my arms around his waist.</p>
<p>            “Don’t worry, Tae. I’m okay,” I lied, giving a fake smile to keep the hybrid calm.</p>
<p>            “No, you aren’t. I can smell old tears and your pheromone is upsetting,” Taehyung said, pulling away and frowning. “I don’t like it… Please be happy.”</p>
<p>            “Thanks for ratting me out,” I mumbled, watching Namjoon stand up and walk over, hugging me tight.</p>
<p>            “Give him time… Remember what he’s been through,” He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I sighed, walking to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Namjoon and Taehyung followed close behind, Tae gently holding Namjoon’s hand in anxiety.</p>
<p>            “That’s the problem, Joonie, I have no idea what set him off. Do I remind him of her? Is he embarrassed? Hell, I’d rather have him yelling at me than this,” I blurted out, leaning on the counter with my elbows, head laying in my hands. “I want to help him… So badly.”</p>
<p>            “I know, Y/N…” Namjoon said, walking over and hugging my waist, leaning into me. “I promise, he’ll loosen up. Just give him time, he was happy and excited for a week. Maybe everything is crashing down, he may think this is too good to be true…”</p>
<p>            “Okay, you’re right… I’m acting irrationally… I’m just so heartbroken about it,” I replied, turning in his arms to look at him.</p>
<p>            “I know,” He said, letting me go. “Go to work, dear, you’re always happy with that,” He said, smirking and walking away, Taehyung following close behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I arrived at school and was greeted by a bunch of students. I walked to my classroom and straight to my desk. This job was perfect for me, as it only allowed me to come to class three days a week. I was a co teacher with another science educator who comes two times a week. It was a good paying job, and helped me with some of my living costs, which was fantastic.</p>
<p>            The day was boring, students would come to me and hand me presents all day, little cards and food they bought from the convenience store down the road. I was happy and smiling the entire day and was surprised to hear the end of the day bell ring.</p>
<p>            As I was packing up my stuff to leave, the gym teacher knocked on the door frame, gaining my attention. I smiled, holding my stuff tighter. He was a kind of creepy man, but to be fair, I had never talked to him before. It was a gut feeling, but I guess I should at least talk to him before I made my judgments.</p>
<p>            “Hi, Y/N,” He said, voice deep.</p>
<p>            “Hello, Dojung,” I replied. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>            “Well, I wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner with me,” He said, smirking. My nerves went on high alert, and I became anxious.</p>
<p>            “I don’t know, Dojung, I’ve got a lot of school work to grade and,” I rambled, but he cut me off.</p>
<p>            “Ah, come on. You work all the time, have a little fun,” He said, nudging me a little. I thought about it for a minute, trying to decide if I should, when I gave a small smile.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, okay. I will, thank you,” I replied. He gave me his address and what time dinner would be ready and I left to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I walked into the house late, I decided to stop and get a pretty dress before coming home. It was about 6 now, and I had about an hour before I had to leave. Hoseok sat on the couch, and when I walked in, he looked at me then back at the television. He seemed to be talking to Taehyung, which made me relieved. If he wouldn’t talk to me, I wanted him to at least keep his friendship with Tae.</p>
<p>            “Hey, whatcha got there?” Namjoon asked, looking up from him book.</p>
<p>            “A dress,” I replied, smiling softly.</p>
<p>            “A what? What do you have planned?” Namjoon asked, surprised. This gained Hoseok and Taehyung’s attention, and their eyes were on me.</p>
<p>            “Well, Dojung asked me out to have dinner at his house tonight,” I said.</p>
<p>            “Dojung? That creep you told me about? You said yes?” He asked, squinting his eyes. I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from Hoseok, but I ignored it.</p>
<p>            “Yeah. Maybe he’s not so bad? I don’t know, what’s the harm of one date?” I replied, shrugging and looking away.</p>
<p>            “Alright… It’s your life, but I’m gonna ask Jin, Yoongi, and the hybrids to come over tonight so we can wait for you,” Namjoon replied, making me nod. “I want his address as a precaution.”</p>
<p>            “Thanks, Joonie,” I replied, writing down the address and leaving to get ready.</p>
<p>            Once I finished, I looked nothing like I normally did. I’m not one to wear makeup, so I went all out this time. Smokey eye, red lip, and a pretty dress. I walked out, checking my hair in the mirror in the hallway. I heard a whistle and turned to see the boys staring my way. Yoongi and Jin must have come while I was getting ready. The hybrids sat around playing video games, and for the first time in days, I saw a smile on Hoseok’s face.</p>
<p>            “Y/N, you look absolutely stunning,” Jin said, smiling bright.</p>
<p>            This caught the hybrids attention, and Jimin and Taehyung’s mouths dropped open, while Jungkook’s eyes were wide as saucers, a light blush crawling onto his face. Hoseok’s eyes met with my own, and it was a face I’d never seen on him before. His pupils were dilated, and his ears were perked high, tail twitching every now and then. He stared me down, and it made the blood rush to my cheeks.</p>
<p>            “Guys, stop. It’s not that big of a difference,” I mumbled, looking at my feet.</p>
<p>            “You’re stunning, Y/N,” Namjoon said, standing up and kissing my head. “Now, be back before midnight, miss!” I laughed, walking over to the door and putting on heels.</p>
<p>            “And even if you’re a minute late, we’re coming to find you,” Yoongi said, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Have fun, and be aware,” Jin said, kissing my forehead.</p>
<p>            “I will, guys. See you soon!” I exclaimed, walking out.</p>
<p>            When I arrived at his house, it was grand. How could a gym teacher have such fancy things? He had pictures of himself all over and turns out he was a part time model. That explains a lot… He made dinner himself, and it was surprisingly good, but the entire night, I just couldn’t get rid of my gut feeling. Luckily, by ten, I told him I had to go.</p>
<p>            “Why so soon? Maybe we can have some fun…” He said, following me to the door. Before I had a chance to reply, he took my shoulders, pushing me to his wall, making me flinch.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry, Dojung, but I really have to get going,” I replied, shaking.</p>
<p>            His lips attached to my neck, making me gulp in anxiety. I tried to wiggle away from him, but his hands held every part of my body, and I was uncomfortable. I shoved him away, trying to run out the door, but he grabbed me, slamming me to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach, causing me to start coughing violently. He kneeled down, punching me in the face, making me dizzy. He sighed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>            “You couldn’t have made this easy, huh?” He whispered, glaring. For once in my life, I wish I listened to my gut feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,525</p>
<p>           My heart was pounding in my chest as the guy began to undress. I started to crawl towards the door, desperate of escape, when he slammed his foot into my back, making me shout out in pain. He knelt down, twisting me onto my back and forcibly kissing me. He was only in his boxer shorts, and I tried not to stare to long. I tried pushing him away again when he pulled away, punching me a second time. My head was spinning, and I tried desperately to stay awake. He punched me again before kissing me. I bite his lip as hard as I could, drawing blood. He shouted in pain, standing up and kicking me in the stomach and chest a few times.</p>
<p>            Finally, I kicked my leg up, connecting it with his testicles. He screamed in pain, kneeling down and falling over. I used this moment to kick him in the face, knocking him out cold. I quickly scrambled to my feet, my whole body in pain as I stumbled over to the door. I left without a word, sprinting away.</p>
<p>            When I arrived back home, it was close to midnight. I had to go into town and take a taxi, and this guy lived about an hour’s drive away from my home, thank god. I was shaking from the events, and my head was pounding. It had just begun to rain outside, and it was like a scene from a movie. I held my finger over the keypad listening to the laughter inside. I didn’t want to ruin their time, but I had to go inside. I wanted so badly to lie down and rest my aching body.</p>
<p>            I plucked up the courage, walking in as quietly as I could. The boys sat around the living room, laughing up a storm and watching a show. Hoseok was even with them, smiling and looking like he was having fun for the first time in days. It warmed my heart.</p>
<p>            I watched Jungkook lift his head, smelling the air as he scrunched his nose, looking for the source. His eyes landed on me just as the other hybrids smelled it, and his face went pale at my state. I felt tears begin to fall as I took off my heels.</p>
<p>            “Blood,” He said out loud, making the others look at him with confusion on their faces. They followed his gaze and met my own.</p>
<p>            All there faces went white, as if they saw a monster before them. I let out a small sob, stumbling over to them as Yoongi stood up fast, walking to me and helping me sit down, where I started to sob into my hands. I was trembling, and I couldn’t tell if it was from being cold or from fear. I didn’t want to look at any of them, for that would make me cry even harder.</p>
<p>            After a while, I was able to calm myself down; I could finally look at the boys. There faces were a mix of horror and anger, making me wince and stare at the ground. I played with my fingers, trying to keep my throbbing head occupied.</p>
<p>            “I’ll kill him,” Yoongi said, standing up. I looked up quickly, shaking my head and choking out a sob.</p>
<p>            “Please, Yoongi, no,” I begged, looking back down, trying to keep my composure. “Please, I just want to go to bed…”</p>
<p>            “Y/N, what did he do?” Namjoon said, making Taehyung and Jimin growl and Jungkook whimper. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut.</p>
<p>            “He wanted to have sex with me. Every time I refused, or shoved him off me, he’d hit me,” I said. “Please, I just want to go to sleep.”</p>
<p>            “As soon as you wake up, we are going to the police, then the hospital. For all we know, he could’ve poisoned the food,” Jin said, nodding. This gained another low, deep growl. It came from Hoseok, who was staring at me the whole time.</p>
<p>            “Let’s get you cleaned up, Y/N,” Namjoon said, helping me stand. To my surprise, Hoseok stood up too.</p>
<p>            “Let me,” He said, calmly.</p>
<p>            “Are you sure? You don’t have to,” I said, eyes frantic with worry.</p>
<p>            “I’m positive. I’ve got this, Joon,” He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I flinched, making him ease up and whine a bit.</p>
<p>            He brought me to the bathroom, and I could hear the hybrids growling and whimpering as the boys talked angrily. I ignored them as Hoseok put the toilet seat down, setting me there and looking amongst the items. He bit his lip, looking for a washcloth.</p>
<p>            “In the shower,” I choked out, making him nod and grab it, wetting it.</p>
<p>            He knelt in front of me, bringing the cloth to my face to wash off the dried blood and running makeup. I winced as soon as it hit me, making him frown a little. He gently wiped everything away, and my bare face was finally revealed. He winced at it, biting his lip and snarling at the ground.</p>
<p>            “You don’t deserve this…” He whispered, ringing the wash cloth out.</p>
<p>            “Hobi, I’m sorry,” I blurted out, staring at him. He looked at me with soft eyes, kneeling down again.</p>
<p>            “No, I’m sorry… I blamed you for seeing her… It’s not your fault,” He whispered, looking down. “It was your plan to go to the park that day… Running into her was a coincidence, but I blamed you for the heart ache it brought to me… I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>            “Hobi,” I mumbled, but he hugged me, making me flinch in pain. He eased his grip, not letting go as I wrapped my own arms around him. “Hoseok, you’re a broken soul. I just want to help you mend it.”</p>
<p>            “I want your help. Being away from you and ignoring you was like dying,” He replied, putting his forehead to mine, making me freeze up. “It was torture… I’ve thought a lot about you, and I don’t think I could ever live without you… We’ve only known each other for a couple weeks, and it’s like you’re everything I need. You’re scent drives me crazy, and every time I see you, I just want to be near you…”</p>
<p>            I didn’t know what to say in that moment. I closed my eyes, trying to stop trembling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He gently wrapped his own around my waist, making the blood rush to my cheeks all over again as he pressed his nose to my neck, breathing in.</p>
<p>            “Hobi, let’s not do this again… I know you’re hurt still, but I promise you I will never do what your past owners did,” I whispered in his ear, making him shiver.</p>
<p>            “I know… I trust you…” He whispered, picking me up, making me yelp.</p>
<p>            Across the hall was my room, and he set me on the bed, turning around to leave. He shut the door, making me wonder what he was doing, when I realized that he was letting me change. I took off the sticky dress, walking over to my pajamas and grabbing them. I passed a mirror, making me stop. In my bra and undies, I saw everything. Bruises ran up and down my body, and there were even a couple of hand prints. I shuddered, putting on the pajamas and walking out, surprising Hoseok.</p>
<p>            “I want to shower… I feel dirty,” I whispered, looking down. I lifted my shirt slightly, making Hoseok growl low at the sight.</p>
<p>            “Go shower, I’ll wait here,” He whispered back, kissing my forehead.</p>
<p>            After the shower, I already felt better. My mind and heart were slowing down from the adrenaline, and I could finally breath. I got a good look in the mirror of my appearance. I had a black eye and busted lip. My cheek was bruised and swollen. I sighed, looking at the clock. It was almost 1:30 in the morning, and I quietly put on my pajamas and went to my room. The apartment was quiet, and I knew the hybrids and boys all slept in the living room. Yoongi and Jin decided to stay for the night so they could tend to me in the morning.</p>
<p>            I walked into my bedroom after getting dressed to see Hoseok lying there. Anxiety ran through my bones, but I had to remind myself that it was just Hobi, and it was okay. I went and layed on my side of the bed, facing the wall, thinking Hoseok was asleep. I sighed, letting out a whimper as more tears fell down my cheeks. I felt awful, and dirty. I scrubbed so hard in the shower, my body hurt from, not only the bruises, but the brush as well.</p>
<p>            I jumped when I felt arms go around me, but relaxed when Hoseok kissed the back of my head. He was calm, which is exactly what I needed. His calm demeanor made me sleepy, and my breathing became normal. Just before I drifted to sleep, I heard Hoseok talk.</p>
<p>            “You deserve so much better, Y/N,” He whispered. “So much better than me…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,576</p>
<p>           I woke up the next morning, breathing in the sweet scents around me. I smiled softly, shifting a little, when I felt the arms around me. Flashbacks from last night came rushing back, and the aching of my body hit me hard. I rolled out of bed, not knowing where I was or who was touching me. My back hit the wall opposite my bed as I held my ears, a panic attack setting in. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for Dojung to come at me.</p>
<p>           I heard someone talking, but I just shook my head continuously, tears streaming down my cheeks. My breathing was heavy, and it felt like my heart was in my stomach as I tried not to scream. It felt like my lungs were about to fall out of my chest when the stranger grabbed my hands and took them away from my ears, causing me to open my eyes wide and let out a small squeak of a scream.</p>
<p>           Namjoon was in front of me, looking frightened as Hoseok still sat in bed, whimpering. The other three hybrids were by the door while Yoongi and Jin stood behind Namjoon, the same expression on there faces. I forced myself to calm down, coming back to reality.</p>
<p>           “Sorry…” I mumbled, taking my hands from Namjoon and wiping my face.</p>
<p>           “Don’t be… You had a scary night, you were just scared,” He whispered, trying to stay gentle. I looked at Hoseok, who was on the verge of tears. I gave a smile that was useless.</p>
<p>           “Hi, Hobi… I’m sorry,” I said, looking down and furrowing my eyebrows. “I didn’t know where I was, or who was holding me.”</p>
<p>           “Come on, Y/N,” Yoongi said, making Namjoon stand and move out of the way as he lifted me up. “We’re going to the police.”</p>
<p>           I didn’t have much of a say. I was horribly embarrassed, and didn’t really want to, but knew if I didn’t want Dojung to do this to anyone else, I had to press charges. The boys all left for me to change, but before Hoseok walked out, I grabbed his wrist, making him flinch. I quickly dropped my hand, looking at the ground bashfully.</p>
<p>           “C-can you stay? Please?” I stuttered. “You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, I’m just… scared,” I whispered the last part, continuing to stare at the ground.</p>
<p>           “No, it’s okay. I’ll stay, I’ll just turn the other way,” He whispered back, sitting on the bed and facing the headboard. A small blush came to his face and his tail flicked back and forth.</p>
<p>           “Thank you, Hoseok,” I said, giving a weak smile. “You know, you’re really important to me.” I could feel him tense up, so I continued as I began to change. “I really don’t deserve you. You’re so kind, and thoughtful. You’re smile if like a ray of sunshine, and you’re so handsome. I’m just average.” I had come to remember what he said last night, just before we went to sleep. It hurt my heart, and I wanted him to know how important he was.</p>
<p>           I had my pants on and a bra, looking for a shirt when I turned around and a red faced Hoseok stood in front of me, making me jump a little. He looked down, getting even more red, if that was possible, before turning back around and mumbling an apology.</p>
<p>           “Not anything you wouldn’t have seen eventually,” I mumbled back, feeling my own cheeks flush.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, you’re perfect. You’re so smart and gentle. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in my life,” He whispered, playing with his hands as I put on my shirt, just staring at him. “I’ve been to so many places… They all said the same thing as you in the beginning, and I’ve trusted them every time… I opened up to them, let them love me, and then they’d just turn on me…”</p>
<p>           My heart broke as I listened to him. He was opening himself up to me… I accidently looked in the mirror, reminding myself of the occurrence last night, making me unintentionally wince and turn back to Hoseok, who still had his back to me. He was staring at the ground, continuing to talk.</p>
<p>           “They all ended up hurting me… Physically, mentally, and spiritually… It was horrible, and I’ve lived like that since they took me away from my mom. They’ve had… sex with me… It was so uncomfortable, and it was scarring,” He whispered, and I heard him sniffle, indicating he is crying. “We’ve been together for only two weeks, and I know you’re different. You haven’t hurt me, or tried to force me to do anything… You make sure I’m comfortable with every situation, and take care of me, and what do I do? Push you away all because I saw my previous owner…”</p>
<p>           I listened carefully, a couple tears falling down my own cheeks as I heard him muffle out a sob. He was shaking slightly, and I just wanted to take all the pain away from him, make him feel loved and wanted.</p>
<p>           “Hybrids are supposed to protect the ones that love them, the ones that take care of you… I was so selfish, and because of that, you were attacked last night… You thought you were still there this morning… You have bruises all over your body, and was almost forced to have sex, just like me… I don’t deserve you at all… I couldn’t even protect you…”</p>
<p>           I had enough. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him as tight as my body could handle. I felt him bring his hands to his face, little sobs escaping his lips as he cried. I rested my head against his upper back, getting as close to him as possible.</p>
<p>           We stood that way for a while, and I just listened to his cries. Eventually, I let go and went in front of him, hugging him just as tight as before, resting my head to his chest. His tail was down, ears flat to his head as he hugged around my shoulders, resting his own head on mine. His crying had slowed down, and his breathing hoarse. I took the chance to speak.</p>
<p>           “You are so… important, Hoseok,” I said. He opened his mouth to talk, but I interrupted. “It’s my turn to talk,” I said, firmly.</p>
<p>            He snapped his mouth shut, pulling away to look at me. I dragged him to the bed, sitting him down then myself across from him.</p>
<p>            “Listen to me, Hoseok. I know I will never understand what you could’ve possibly been through, and that I may not help much, but I can promise you that it will never happen again… You don’t have to think you’re important if you don’t want to, but I know you are. You have so much potential in the world, and I know for a fact that I deserve you. We had to have met for a reason, maybe it’s religion, or maybe it’s just a flat-out miracle. All I know is that the day I saw you in the shelter, I knew I wanted to be apart of your life, to have you apart of mine.</p>
<p>            Last night was not your fault in any way, don’t you ever think that. There are things in this world that we just can’t control, and fighting or not, it was bound to happen anyway. Now that we know what sort of danger is out there for each other, we both can pitch in to protect each other. Please don’t ever think you don’t mean anything to me, because you do, and I love you,” I finished, blurting the last sentence out. Hoseok’s eyes widened a little, a red tint coming to his blotchy face. I could feel the blood rushing to my own cheeks, making me look down.</p>
<p>            I quickly grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers and smiling softly. Being around him was strangely calm, and it helped me relax and not think about the night before. I didn’t mind him touching me, even though the occurrence was so traumatizing. He made me feel… safe. I knew that I would need time to heal my mind and body from the event, but with him, it all seemed okay.</p>
<p>          “I love you too, Y/N… I promise to never let anyone hurt you again…” He whispered. I quickly pulled him in for a hug, and he gently wrapped his arms around me, careful of my bruises.</p>
<p>          “I believe you,” I whispered back, kissing the side of his head. I watched his tail wag a little, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>          A soft knock sounded on the door, making us pull away and look towards it. Namjoon walked in, giving a small smile at us.</p>
<p>         “You two ready?” He asked, making me give a deep sigh, nodding. “It’ll be okay, Y/N. Yoongi, Hoseok, and I are coming with you. Jin is staying behind with the other three.”</p>
<p>         “How come?” I asked curiously.</p>
<p>         “He figured it’d be best if only three of us went and figured Hoseok wouldn’t want to be away from you for a while. He volunteered to stick around and watch the hybrids, much to their dismay,” He said, causing me to give a dry laugh.</p>
<p>         “Alright… Let’s go get this scumbag,” I mumbled, standing up. Hoseok stood up beside me, grasping my hand tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,306</p>
<p>            When we arrived at the police station, we were in the office with the sheriff. He had a hybrid with him, standing next to him in position. Hoseok was eyeing him carefully and stood next to me in a similar stance. No matter how many times I attempted to get him to sit down, he wouldn’t. Yoongi and Namjoon sat in chairs alongside me, Yoongi grasped my trembling hand.</p>
<p>           “That the guy?” The officer said, pointing out the window. I looked to the side and saw them bringing Dojung in handcuffs. His eyes caught mine, making me wince. He had on an angry, sly smirk before they brought him in.</p>
<p>           I shook my head quickly as Hoseok gave a low growl, glaring out the window. I grabbed his hand with my free one, squeezing softly and attempting to calm him down. Needless to say, it did little good.</p>
<p>           “Alright, dear, just finish filling out this paperwork,” He said, beginning to write some stuff down himself. My nerves were numb as I began filling out the paper and Namjoon started asking questions.</p>
<p>           “So, this guy is going to jail, right?” Namjoon asked, reading the paper over my shoulder.</p>
<p>           “No, actually,” He replied, looking solemn.</p>
<p>           “What?” Yoongi and Namjoon said at the same time, and I knew my face went pale as Hoseok began to growl low, making the police hybrid step forward, pupils dilating. I looked up at Hoseok, shaking me head at him and he stepped back, no longer growling and nodding to the hybrid, who nodded back and stepped back.</p>
<p>           “Look, I’m sorry. I believe you, trust me, you’re face tells me everything,” The officer said, making me wince. “But we just don’t have enough evidence. We’ll get his side of the story, and then we’ll release him. We’ll get all his information in case more people come forward.”</p>
<p>           “That’s bullshit,” Yoongi said, standing up straight. I gripped his hand, trying to make him sit down, but he wasn’t having it. “This girl has gone to hell and back because that asshole you’re holding beat her up and tried to rape her!”</p>
<p>           I couldn’t help but flinch again and I quickly looked down at the paper, quickly writing down the rest of my information and a statement. I didn’t want to listen to this and could feel my hands trembling.</p>
<p>           “Guys, I wish I could do more, but I legally can’t. You can make a restraining order, but he’ll still be out there until he breaks the order. I’m truly sorry, but there’s not much I can do,” He said, looking at me with sad eyes.</p>
<p>           This time, Namjoon stood up, and I could tell Hoseok was about to growl again, which wouldn’t go well with the police hybrid. I quickly stood up, gently putting the paperwork in front of him and giving him a small smile.</p>
<p>           “I understand. Thank you for your help, I hope we don’t see each other again soon,” I said, making him give a small smile.</p>
<p>           “Me too, kid,” He replied. I turned around, walking out as the boys followed.</p>
<p>            I could practically see the fumes coming out of all their ears, and when we walked out, Hoseok had a permanent glare on his face, and a growl rumbled through his chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling helpless for the first time in my life. I’m a strong girl, and there’s few things that shake me, but this entire situation has shaken me to my core, and I just wanted to go home.</p>
<p>           The drive home was quiet. The boys were fuming, and I sat in the back staring out the window, trying to calm my nerves. I felt a hand grab mine, and knew it was Hoseok. He put his face into my neck, breathing in and puckering his lips against my skin. I jumped a little in surprise, this isn’t something he’s done before. I’ve occasionally seen Jimin and Tae do it to Yoongi and Namjoon when they were stressed or sad, so I only expected that to be the case.</p>
<p>          When I looked at Hoseok as he pulled away. His face grew red, and he looked embarrassed. I leaned over, kissing his cheek before turning to look back out the window. He squeezed my hand a little, and I knew he was giving a soft smile.</p>
<p>          When we arrived home, all I knew is that I wanted to lay in bed. I walked through the door first, and the three hybrids ran up to me, excited to see me but froze, sniffing the air. My pheromones most have given off a salty sense, because they crinkled their noses and Jimin began to whine, hugging me. I gave him a small hug before attempting to escape to my room. Namjoon grabbed me around the waist, a little too rough, making me yelp in pain. He loosened his grip slightly and dragged me to the couch, throwing me down.</p>
<p>         “I don’t want you alone right now,” He said, eyeing me.</p>
<p>         “Please? I just want to go to sleep,” I replied, trying to beg.</p>
<p>         “Joon’s right, Y/N,” Yoongi said, sitting next to me. “It may be better for you to just stick with us.”</p>
<p>         “What happened?” Jin asked, confused.</p>
<p>         Namjoon replayed the story, and for once in my life I heard Jungkook growl. He may be shy, but he’s a strong hybrid, one of the strongest I’ve seen. He’s very protective over us, especially me. Hoseok had sat in front of me, letting me play with his hair and scratch behind his ears. His tail was wagging at the sensation, and it truly warmed my heart.</p>
<p>         “That’s so stupid,” Jin mumbled, pushing a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>         “Listen, I really don’t feel comfortable with Y/N going to work tomorrow, not with him,” Namjoon said, making me stare at him.</p>
<p>         “Please don’t talk like I’m not in the room,” I said, putting on my hard exterior. “Listen, I’ll be okay. I need to stop being so upset and start moving forward. There’s a lot of worse things that could have happened, but they didn’t. Yeah, it was traumatizing, and I don’t think I’ll be right in my head for a while, but I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>         “Still, if there’s a possibility that he’s walking free, he’ll still be working, and I refuse to have you there with him,” Yoongi said. “But I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>         “Thanks, Yoongi,” I replied, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>         “Why don’t you take Hoseok with you, hmm?” Jin asked, causing Hoseok’s tail to go a hundred miles per hour in excitement.</p>
<p>         “I mean, I’m sure if I explain the situation I’m in to the board, they’ll allow it,” I said, nodding. “And all my kids love hybrids, luckily their parents haven’t brainwashed them.”</p>
<p>         “I wanna go,” Taehyung whined, pouting.</p>
<p>         “Actually, why don’t you take Jungkook as well?” Jin offered.</p>
<p>         “Is that necessary?” I mumbled, looking down. “I mean, isn’t that too much? Over doing things?”</p>
<p>         “Your protection is no joke,” Hoseok pitched in. “I think it’s a great idea. Two against one.”</p>
<p>         “Hoseok’s right. It’s decided, you’ll take Jungkook and Hoseok with you to work, just until he’s gone,” Namjoon said, nodding.</p>
<p>         “No fair,” Jimin whined, crossing his arms and pouting.</p>
<p>         “I’ll make you two a deal. You, Jungkook, and Tae can switch off. Jungkook can have Wednesdays, Jimin Fridays, and Tae Mondays,” I said, smiling at them.</p>
<p>         “Deal! Yes!” Tae said, tail wagging, causing me to laugh.</p>
<p>         “Alright… Thanks for thinking of me, guys. I really appreciate it,” I said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>         “Of course, Y/N. You’re a part of this family, and we protect our own,” Namjoon said, hugging me.</p>
<p>         Tomorrow I had to go to school, and I was bringing two hybrids that were super protective over me. This was not a good idea…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,416</p>
<p>            I woke up the next day in a pair of arms tightly wrapped around me. I shifted slightly, turning and facing a sleepy Hobi, making me smile. I leaned up, kissing his nose and making him stir. I took the chance to stand up, beginning to get dressed for the day as Hoseok began to mumble and wake up.</p>
<p>            “Morning, sleepy head,” I said as he opened his eyes, squinting at the light. His ears were twitching as he listened to my movement, closing his eyes again.</p>
<p>            “Did you sleep well?” He croaked out, sleep trying to take him back.</p>
<p>            “I did, thank you,” I replied, pulling up my pants and buttoning them. “Are you ready to come with me to work?”</p>
<p>            Just with that sentence, he shot up, tail wagging fast as he smiled bright, quickly going to the closet to grab some clothes. He showed me a couple of shirts, asking which one I thought the kids would like. I couldn’t help but smile and tell him which one I liked most. His tail was going so fast, it occasionally his something, making a loud thud.</p>
<p>            I walked out of the room, Hoseok following close behind. When I entered the kitchen, Namjoon was drinking his coffee in some casual clothes. He worked with Yoongi as a producer, and the two were excellent at it. Taehyung sat next to him, occasionally pouting as he stirred his cereal. Hoseok sat next to him as I began to make our breakfast.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong, Tae?” I asked, filling two cereal bowls. I grabbed the milk, pouring it in and handing it to Hoseok, who started gulping it down. I sat next to Namjoon, diagonal from Tae whose bottom lip was out as he stared at me.</p>
<p>            “He’s just sad that he can’t go with you until Monday,” Namjoon said, texting someone on his phone and smiling. “He pouted all night. Not even cuddles could make him happy.”</p>
<p>            “Oh no! Tae, I’m sorry,” I said, giving a fake pout. “I promise, the day will be here before you know it.”</p>
<p>            “I know, I just want to help you,” He pouted, taking a bite of his cereal.</p>
<p>            “You are helping, I promise. I’m sure Yoongi will bring Jimin up so the two of you can spend the day together,” I said, winking. “Maybe play some video games?”</p>
<p>            This got his tail wagging, and Namjoon started to text fast. I assumed it was to Yoongi, because thirty minutes later, our door opened and in ran Jimin. They immediately went to the living room, getting ready to play.</p>
<p>            Jungkook walked over to me, looking hard in his face. He was dressed nice in a white t-shirt, which contrasted nicely with his grey, floppy ears, along with some jeans, matching his timberlands quite nicely. Hoseok was in a cute, dark green button-down shirt, some jeans, and some black shoes. He whimpered a little, and I looked at him as he frowned.</p>
<p>            “Am I overdressed?” He asked, looking at me with soft eyes.</p>
<p>            “No, of course not. You both look perfect. Thank you so much for doing this,” I said, my nerves hitting me hard. </p>
<p>            “You’re our family, it’s the least we could do,” Jungkook said, giving a hard composure. “He won’t get anywhere near you.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not worried, I trust you boys,” I said, giving a small smile. “Don’t seem so tense, Kookie, it’ll scare the kids.”</p>
<p>            “You guys should get going,” Jin said, smiling. “Don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>            “Any problems, you call us. We’ll drop everything,” Yoongi said, causing me to bite my lip, nodding. Namjoon turned to Jungkook and Hoseok.</p>
<p>            “You got the cell phones we got you?” He asked, making them nod. “Good. Both of you call us if there’s a problem.”</p>
<p>            “Hey, I can do that just fine,” I replied.</p>
<p>            “We know. The real issue is if you will,” Yoongi said, grabbing my head and kissing it. “We know you don’t like to bug us, but we mean it. Call us.”</p>
<p>            “Alright. I love you guys. Wish us luck,” I said, smiling softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            When we arrived at school, I talked to the council in the front about the situation I was in, and they said the Hybrids were fine, it was even a great idea. They thought the kids would really enjoy it, and they could stay as long as they didn’t make too much trouble.</p>
<p>            When I told them about what had happened, some were shocked, others weren’t surprised. They all decided to talk to the board of education about such things, and what happened. It’s horribly inappropriate for such a man to be around children. Luckily, many women had stories about him sexually harassing them. Or was that lucky?</p>
<p>            I walked through the halls as the students kept staring, smiling at the two hybrids following me. Jungkook seemed to relax as soon as the students started smiling at him and getting excited. Hoseok’s tail started to wag as he smiled at every kid we passed. We made it to my room and I began to set everything up. I pulled a couple of chairs over next to my desk, their backs facing the windows. They sat down, smiling, and I went and sat at my desk.</p>
<p>            “Alright, boys. I’m very happy you are here, but make sure you know the rules. No talking, or growling, or even huffing. The children will be distracted by you, but please try not to distract them too much,” I said, winking. They nodded, smiling bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Throughout the entire day, the children were happier than ever. They asked if I was okay, and some seemed a bit afraid of how I looked. Hoseok and Jungkook got so many ear scratches, they were completely slap happy at the end of the day. The children asked how often they’d be back, and I explained to them that Hoseok would be back every time, while Jungkook only Wednesday’s, but they’ll meet two new hybrids.</p>
<p>            It warmed my heart to see all those smiling faces, even Hoseok and Jungkook were excited and happy. When it was time to go home, I was packing up my stuff. A couple students were talking to the boys and scratching behind their ears, causing a cute clucking noise to erupt from Jungkook. </p>
<p>            The students left, and I grabbed my bag, smiling softly to the boys. Today went a lot better than I could have ever expected. Hoseok and Jungkook were beaming at me as I finished grabbing some papers.</p>
<p>            As soon as I turned to them, they became stiff. They began to sniff the air, and Hoseok had a low growl rumbling in his chest, making me tense up. Jungkook was glaring at the door, his muscles tense with anger. A soft knock came to the door, and I knew exactly who it was.</p>
<p>            “Hey, baby,” Dojung said. I looked at him and he had a sly smirk on his face. He took a step forward, causing the two hybrids to stand in front of me, growling. He jumped in surprise, and I wondered if he had seen them.</p>
<p>            “Don’t call her that…” Hoseok growled, stepping forward, causing him to step back.</p>
<p>            “Oh, you have a hybrid boyfriend now?” Dojung said, glaring. “How awful! He’s an animal.”</p>
<p>            “The only animal here is you, Dojung,” I said, stepping in front of the two hybrids, whose arms were crossed. A surge of courage ran through my body, making me a bit stronger.</p>
<p>            “Baby,” He started, but I cut him off.</p>
<p>            “Do not call me that. You listen to me, you beat me and tried to rape me. You are the scum of this earth, and even if I was dating Hoseok, he’d be a hundred times better than you ever will me,” I said, stepping forward. “And if you ever come for me, my friends, or these kids, I’ll hunt you down, and dispose of you myself.”</p>
<p>            I shoved past him, walking out the door. The two hybrids followed close behind, and I could tell they were smiling at me. I made sure to stop by the office to tell them about the event that just took place before we went outside and to my car. Before I got in, Hoseok stopped me and smiled.</p>
<p>            “What?” I asked, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>            “I’m proud of you,” He replied, causing the blood to rush to my cheeks.</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Hobi. For everything,” I said, kissing his cheek and getting into my car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,364</p>
<p>             It’s been two months since the incident with Dojung, and my wounds have healed up nicely. The boys continue to come with me to school, even though Dojung no longer works there. The board thought the students did ten times better with the hybrids around, so they joined me a lot. Everything was in line.</p>
<p>           We all were one, big, happy family. We all went to the park quite often, where the four hybrids played and had fun. At home, Taehyung and Hoseok constantly cuddled with either each other or us. It made me so happy to see Hoseok smile all the time now. When he first came with us, he was so broken and scared when we first got him, and now he’s laughing and smiling all the time.</p>
<p>           Recently, he’s been acting a little strange… Don’t get me wrong, he’s so happy and bubbly, but it’s like he’s always nervous around me? I caught him a couple of times with my sweater, constantly smelling it and keeping it near him. He gets very shy and bashful around me, and always has to be touching me. Not that I’m complaining, I love holding his hand and hugging him, but the vibe about it was different. He always took longer than normal to let go, which again, I didn’t mind, it was just different.</p>
<p>           We were at the park once more, the boys and I sitting in our regular spot. The four hybrids were playing with a frisbee, throwing it around and laughing. I watched them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the boys talked.</p>
<p>           “You okay, Y/N?” Someone asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.</p>
<p>           “Hmm?” I asked, looking at the speaker. It was Jin, and they all looked at me concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>           “About what?” Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>           “Hobi,” I said, frowning. “He’s been acting so weird lately. Has your boys ever taken your sweaters and hid them to smell?”</p>
<p>           “I mean, no. Jimin has taken some sweaters of mine when I’m gone for long periods of time, but never when I’m always here,” Yoongi said, squinting his eyes. “What else is he doing?”</p>
<p>           “Well,” I said, thinking. “He’s hugging me a lot longer than normal, not that I don’t love it, I do! It’s just so different… and he always has to be touching me, no matter where we go. At night, we share our bed, and if anyone walked in with no context, I promise that they’d think we were dating.” They all smiled at me, catching something that I obviously didn’t. “What?”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, I think Hoseok likes you,” Namjoon said, smirking.</p>
<p>           “Of course he likes me,” I replied, giving him a confused look.</p>
<p>           “No, he means he <em>really</em> likes you,” Jin said, making Yoongi roll his eyes.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, look at me,” Yoongi said, making me turn to him. “The kid wants to kiss you and love you like any man would a woman.”</p>
<p>           “What?” I practically shouted, causing a few stares. “You’re lying, Hoseok doesn’t like me. He’s a hybrid, he should have a hybrid mate.”</p>
<p>           “Why not?” Namjoon asked, smirking. “Humans and Hybrids date all the time, it wouldn’t be weird.”</p>
<p>           “I never said it would be weird,” I replied, giving a small glare. “No, he doesn’t like me like that. He’s my best friend, that’s impossible.”</p>
<p>           “Why? You’re a beautiful girl who has such a kind heart,” Jin said, making blood rush to my cheeks, shaking my head.</p>
<p>           “No, people don’t <em>like</em> me,” I replied.</p>
<p>           Before any of them could respond, the hybrids ran over, plopping onto the blanket out of breath. Hoseok laid his head on my lap, making me smile softly at him and scratching behind his ears, making him sigh in content.</p>
<p>           “Boys, isn’t Y/N pretty?” Namjoon asked, deadpan. I glared at him, shaking my head as the hybrids tails wagged, in Jungkook’s case, twitched.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, she’s so pretty,” Jimin said, smiling bright.</p>
<p>           “She’s so nice and pretty,” Taehyung said, giving a playful glare to Jimin.</p>
<p>           “I think she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my lifetime,” Hoseok said, staring at me with a serious face. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as he stared at me with such intensity, it was embarrassing.</p>
<p>           “I’ll race you guys to the playground,” Jungkook said, getting up and running.</p>
<p>           “Hey, no fair!” Jimin shouted, the three hybrids running after him.</p>
<p>           “Told you so,” Yoongi said, smirking. “He loves you, Y/N.”</p>
<p>           “No, I refuse to believe it,” I replied, looking away and biting my lip.</p>
<p>           “Why is it so hard to believe?” Namjoon asked, clearly frustrated.</p>
<p>           “He’s way too good for me,” I blurted out, looking between them. “He deserves someone a lot better than someone like… me.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, come on,” Jin said, grabbing my hand. “You’re perfect. You’re drop dead gorgeous and have a heart of gold, you deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>           “And sounds like to me you like him just as much,” Yoongi said, making me think. Oh god, did I love Hoseok?</p>
<p>           That night, Hoseok was laying on our bed as I graded some homework at my desk. What Yoongi had said was stuck in my head all day, and I found it difficult to focus. I could feel Hoseok look at me every now and then, away from the book he was reading. Since the incident, he’s been a lot more brave and outspoken, and I no longer had to talk down to him. Every now and then, he presented a dominant state with me, but he quickly stopped that as soon as he started at it, worrying about me.</p>
<p>           I bit my lip hard, finishing the papers before me. If I didn’t bring this up, I wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night. I turned in my spinning chair to find Hoseok already looking at me with concern.</p>
<p>           “Are you okay?” He asked, voice strong and booming. “You’re scent changed. You smell worried.” He frowned, making me gulp.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, did anyone ever teach you what a relationship was?” I asked, squinting my eyes. He shook his head yes, sitting up straight and crossing his legs, tail wagging slightly.</p>
<p>           “Yes, my first owner. She was an older lady who had me and my mom. She told me a relationship is something that happens when two people love each other a lot and want to kiss and be near each other all the time,” He said, smiling bright.</p>
<p>           “Yes, that’s right,” I said, biting my lip. “I have a question.”</p>
<p>           “Yes?” He asked, eyes hopeful, making me wince.</p>
<p>           “Do you… like me, Hobi?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. “Like… you like me enough to be in a relationship with me?” His face became all too serious, making me wince. His tail stopped wagging, and he had a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>           “Yes, I do,” He replied. He spoke so softly, it gave me goosebumps. I felt my face begin to get hot, and quickly turned away, trying to keep my composure.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, you should find someone better… Someone who can be your mate,” I replied, biting my lip as my heart went a hundred miles an hour.</p>
<p>           I heard movement, and my chair was twisted around. Hoseok was on his knees, holding the arms of the chair so I had no escape. His pupils were slightly dilated, while he had a serious look on his face. My eyebrows were raised in surprise, and he seemed to be taking in my scent, along with my facial features.</p>
<p>           “You are my mate, Y/N,” He said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine.</p>
<p>           Is it too cliché to say there were fireworks? Because that’s exactly what happened. As soon as his lips hit mine, I reciprocated the kiss. Our lips moved with such rhythm, in sync with every motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him stand up and turn to slam my back onto the bed. He pulled away first, hovering over me as we gasped for air.</p>
<p>           “I want to be in a relationship with you, Y/N,” He whispered, making me smile. “Will you let me kiss you every day?”</p>
<p>           “Of course, Hobi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,323</p>
<p>            It’s been a couple of days since Hoseok and I got together. The boys found out almost immediately, and they weren’t surprised. It’s been wonderful, and just plain magical. We’ve been a lot more touchy lately, and it’s cute because Hoseok has gotten a bit more dominant. He’s very protective, but a kiss will calm him right down.</p>
<p>            We’ve gone out a couple of times with the boys like normal, and the two of us get some weird looks. It’s odd, because we aren’t the only hybrid human couple on the streets, but I’ve noticed we all tend to get weird looks. When we come across a hybrid human couple, we always smile and nod in hello as a sign of respect.</p>
<p>            I was lying in bed, Hoseok’s arm around my waist as he laid on his stomach, his face buried in my neck. I was thinking of the events of the past few days, and couldn’t help but smile, even with the negative stuff. I knew it was time for breakfast by the smell, and tried to stand, but Hoseok gave a small, playful growl, holding me tighter.</p>
<p>            “Hobi, baby, it’s time to get up,” I mumbled, trying to pry his arm off with no use.</p>
<p>            “No, I’m warm with you,” He said back, snuggling closer, if that was possible.</p>
<p>            “Hobi, I’m hungry,” I said, pouting. He chuckled, nuzzling my neck and breathing in.</p>
<p>            “I thought I was the one who should be pouting,” He said, making me scoff.</p>
<p>            “What, am I not allowed to whine?” I asked, talking in a whiny voice. Hoseok’s tail started to wag underneath the sheet, making me giggle. “You really like this dominant thing, huh?”</p>
<p>            “Oh, you have no idea,” He replied, finally moving away to hover over me, kissing my lips. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”</p>
<p>            “Funny,” I replied, smirking. “I like to be dominant myself.”</p>
<p>            I slid from under him as his eyes went wide. I was in a tank top and shorts, my hair in a messy bun. I ran on my tip toes to the door, turning back to the wide eyed Hoseok. His pupils were dilated, and his tail twitched slightly as I bit my lip.</p>
<p>            “Come on, Hobi. Time for breakfast,” I said, winking and walking out. </p>
<p>            When I approached the living room, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung all sat around the couches, playing some video games. I smiled at them, waving, before entering the dining room where my best friends sat. Breakfast was around the table, and I tried not to drool as I grabbed a plate and sat down.</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Jin,” I said, smiling, as I stuffed my face.</p>
<p>            “Why do you think he did it?” Namjoon asked, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p>            “I know what both of your cooking tastes like, Joon,” I replied, taking a drink of my apple juice.</p>
<p>            “She’s not wrong,” Yoongi said, smirking.</p>
<p>            Hoseok walked in, grabbing a plate and filling it up. He kissed my head and I leaned into him, smiling up at him as he walked back into the living room, no doubt to talk to the hybrids. I smiled into my plate as the boys stared at me, eyebrows raised and smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>            “What?” I asked, my mouth full.</p>
<p>            “You two are really cute, that’s all,” Jin said, taking a bite of his food.</p>
<p>            “Shut up, all of you,” I replied, smirking, the blood rushing to my cheeks.</p>
<p>            “He’s got a surprise for you tonight,” Namjoon said, causing both Yoongi and Jin to smack him. I raised my eyebrows, smiling. Hoseok was standing in the doorway, face palming, making me laugh.</p>
<p>            “So, what’s this grand surprise, Hobi?” I asked, smirking. He smiled back, scratching the back of his neck and gaining a red tint to his cheeks.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, but it’s supposed to be a surprise,” He replied, giving a playful glare at Namjoon. I chuckled, standing up and putting my empty plate in the sink. I walked over to him, pecking his lips.</p>
<p>            “Then, let it be a surprise. Just tell me how I should dress,” I said, smiling.</p>
<p>            “Nice,” He replied, furrowing his brows with a smile. “Formal, but not fancy dinner formal.”</p>
<p>            “Alright,” I replied, kissing him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            That afternoon, it was already dark out when I was done getting ready. I had an emerald green dress that reached my ankles. The top was secured by two straps wrapped around my neck, the v neck reaching the top of my belly button. Around my waist there were two more of the same pieces of fabric around my waist. I had on very light makeup, some eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, nothing more. My shoes were black flats that were completely comfortable.</p>
<p>            I walked out to the living room, where Namjoon had a camera, making me groan. He looked like a dad about to send his daughter off to prom, and I wanted so badly for him to leave. Hoseok stood in the living room, a white button down on his torso, the first few buttons unbuttoned so you saw the top of his chest. He wore black slacks and black shoes, which contrasted to his blonde ears, hair, and tail, making me feel a bit underdressed. </p>
<p>            “Well, Hoseok, I didn’t know you could clean up so nicely,” I said, smirking, causing the two boys to look my way. Hoseok went wide eyed, staring me up and down as I came across to him, kissing his lips. He kissed back, holding me close.</p>
<p>            “Okay, lovebirds, let me take a picture,” Namjoon said, making me pull away from Hoseok and lay my head on his chest, groaning.</p>
<p>            “Joon, really? You look like a dad,” I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed, causing Hoseok to laugh. </p>
<p>            “Ha-ha, I don’t care,” He replied, holding it up. “This is memories, Y/N. I think he’s a keeper.”</p>
<p>            “Hardy har har,” I replied, rolling my eyes and smiling at the camera with Hoseok.</p>
<p>            “Alright, that’s all,” He said, after taking a few, making me laugh. “Now, young man, you have her back here by midnight, no later.” He had on a deep voice, making us laugh and Hoseok salute him.</p>
<p>            “Yes sir,” He replied, making me laugh even harder.</p>
<p>            “Okay, have fun you two,” Namjoon said, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            We left the house and entered a cab. Hoseok’s tail was wagging, and his floppy ears were perked, which I loved. Halfway into driving, he blindfolded me, making me laugh. When the vehicle stopped, he helped me out of the car and I listened to the driver leave. Hoseok helped me walk as I held my hands out in front of me, just in case.</p>
<p>            “Hobi, you realize how cliché this is, right?” I asked, giggling. I could tell he was blushing again.</p>
<p>            “Well, this is what all the movies did,” He mumbled. “I’ve never done this before, and wanted it to be special,” He finished, making my heart swell.</p>
<p>            “Whatever this is, I’m sure it’s perfect,” I whispered, attempting to kiss his cheek but ended up kissing the corner of his mouth, making him laugh.</p>
<p>            “Alright, stop walking,” He said, making me stop. “Stay here, and I’ll tell you when to take off the blindfold. I nodded, listening to him walk away. “Okay, take it off.”</p>
<p>            I did as told and looked in awe at what was before me. We were in a park, I believe it to be the park we always go to, but in a different part of it. There were fairy lights all over, and a dining table underneath a big tree. It was like some sort of fancy restaurant, with the table cloth and expensive silverware. The food looked and smelled delicious, and Hoseok stood near it, looking bashful. I quickly walked over to him, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster, making him smile through the kiss. I pulled away, smiling at him.</p>
<p>            “It’s perfect,” I whispered, hugging him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,409</p>
<p>        When I went to sit down, he came around to pull my chair out, making me smile. He helped me push it in before going around and seating himself in the opposite chair, his tail swishing anxiously.</p>
<p>       “You really like it?” He asked, hopeful. I laughed, nodding.</p>
<p>       “Of course, Hobi. It’s so wonderful. No one has ever done this for me, let alone on a first date,” I replied, smiling.</p>
<p>       “Oh, well I’m glad!” He replied, smiling.</p>
<p>        We began to eat, and might I say it was absolutely delicious. We occasionally talked while eating, talking about anything and everything. It was peaceful, and I would catch Hoseok staring at me every now and then.</p>
<p>        “Hobi, why do you like me?” I asked, patting my mouth with a napkin as I finished my dinner. His ears perked up as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p>
<p>        “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, causing heat to rise to my cheeks.</p>
<p>        “Well, guys don’t normally like me… and I’m just curious,” I said, moving my head to the side, causing him to relax and chuckle.</p>
<p>       “Well,” He started, “I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life. You’re fantastic; you’re funny, charming, and so kind hearted. You took me in when no one wanted me, and you’ve healed my aching heart.”</p>
<p>        I stared at him, surprised by his answer. He was smiling, looking down and playing with his fork. His tail moved back and forth, making me know how nervous and happy he was. I didn’t expect him to continue, but he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>        “You’re the first human, no, first anything to genuinely care about me and my well-being. No hybrid or human has ever done that, except for maybe my mom,” He said, finally looking at me and giving a small smile. “You’re so important to me, I’m glad no guys ever liked you. It left you here to find me.”</p>
<p>       “Hobi, that’s so… nice,” I whispered, not knowing the right words to say. I smiled at him, leaning over the table and kissing his lips softly.</p>
<p>       “Want to lay down, look at the stars?” He asked, pointing to a blanket not too far away.</p>
<p>       “Sounds lovely,” I replied, as he took my hand, leading the way.</p>
<p>       We laid down, his arm under my neck and my arm around his waist, snuggling into him. We laid in silence, merely enjoying each other’s presence. The stars were beautiful, and I couldn’t imagine a better first date.</p>
<p>       After a while, it started to get a bit cold. I shivered a little, snuggling closer into him. He wrapped his other arm around me, now facing me. He smiled, kissing my forehead, then my nose, and lastly my lips. I kissed back, my heart swelling with love.</p>
<p>       “I don’t think I’ve ever cared about a human in my whole life,” He whispered, forehead pressed to mine. “I think I love you, Y/N.”</p>
<p>       “Hobi,” I started, but he shut his eyes tight, sighing.</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry. It’s too soon for that, I read that it was appropriate to say that on at least the second month of a relationship,” He rambled, making me kiss him. He eased into it, making me smile through it. I pulled away first, and he bit his lip.</p>
<p>       “Hobi, I love you too,” I whispered, smiling. He let out a sigh of relief, making me giggle.</p>
<p>       Before he could say anything, he tensed up, sitting straight and looking around. My nerves shot through the roof, and I knew his senses were more heightened than my own. I sat up slowly, looking out into the darkness.</p>
<p>       “Hoseok, what is it?” I whispered, squinting my eyes to attempt to see better with no use.</p>
<p>       “We need to leave,” He whispered back, grabbing my hand and standing up. We began to walk away from the park, and I felt nervous. I held onto his arm tighter, shivering from either fear or cold, I had no idea.</p>
<p>       He stopped, glaring at the darkness in front of us. A low growl rolled through his chest as he flashed his sharp canines, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.</p>
<p>       “When I say run, you run,” He whispered.</p>
<p>       Before I could ask what was happening, three figures emerged, all wearing black masks. Two had tails, one tail was cropped, and the other was human. I stared with wide eyes, adrenaline kicking through me. Hoseok knew who these people were, but I had no idea.</p>
<p>       “Run,” He said, lunging forward and tackling one hybrid to the ground. I twisted around to run the opposite direction, but another human caught me off guard.</p>
<p>      He swung at me, but I was able to react just in time, ducking. I felt my fist connect to his stomach, making him double over in pain. I connected my knee to his face, making him topple backwards. I felt a sense of accomplishment, but that was ripped away when I felt my hair get pulled, my head slamming to the sidewalk with a sickening thud.</p>
<p>       My vision was blurring, ears ringing from the slam. I tried desperately to get up, but it was no use. I was losing consciousness fast, but not fast enough to see the two hybrids dragging Hoseok to a van. He was kicking and screaming, his lips matching my name perfectly.</p>
<p>       I knew I couldn’t help him, making my heart break. Instead of trying to remain awake, I took in every detail I could. It was a burgundy van, a four door 2018 Nissan. I couldn’t tell what kind of car, but their license plate barely showed. I was able to make out a 52가, making my heart sore. The man who pulled my hair knelt down, smirking through his black ski mask.</p>
<p>       “What a lost cause,” He whispered, mockingly. His shoe connected to my face, and everything went black.</p>
<p>       I woke up in a bed, nice warm blankets wrapped around my body. What a horrible dream… I reached for Hoseok, but instead found a protective railing. I winced, attempting to open my eyes to be greeted by a dim light. I took in my surroundings, taking note of the hospital bed, along with a hanging television and a white board with a bunch of names.</p>
<p>        My heart started to race, a panic attack settling into my bones. It wasn’t a dream… Outside the window was blue and red lights, making my heart skip a beat. Hoseok was really taken…</p>
<p>       I quickly pressed for the nurse, trying to calm my breathing. I continuously pressed it until a wide-eyed woman walked in, mouth agape. She seemed surprised I was awake, making me wince.</p>
<p>       Before I could say a word, Yoongi ran in and straight to me, pulling me into a hug as I began to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>       “Where is Hoseok?” I choked out, making him wince and pull away.</p>
<p>       “Y/N, we can’t find him,” He whispered, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>       “No, please no,” I cried, causing him to hug me again.</p>
<p>       “The police are here to speak with you, to ask about what happened. If you aren’t ready, it’s okay,” He said, gently.</p>
<p>       “No,” I choked out, attempting to calm my breathing as tears streamed down my face. “We don’t have time, Hoseok doesn’t have time.”</p>
<p>        “Alright, I’ll grab them,” He walked out. Minutes later, him and two police officer’s walked in. I racked my brain for information, and before they could say anything, I started talking.</p>
<p>       “There were two hybrids and two men. I’m not sure what kind of hybrids, but one had a cropped tail. They all had masks. They ambushed us, and I was able to attack one while Hoseok went for the others. The other human grabbed me and slammed my head to the concrete,” I closed my eyes, knowing I was forgetting something… something important. Then, it hit me. “Their car! It was a burgundy van, a four door 2018 Nissan. It seemed new, and I saw a bit of the license plate. 52가. Please, find him as soon as possible,” I begged, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.</p>
<p>       They left without a word, and I covered my face, wincing in pain as I began to sob. Yoongi came over to me, hugging me tight.</p>
<p>      “We’ll find him, Y/N,” He said. I hoped it was soon and wondered what he was going through at this very moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,165</p>
<p>         The doctors wanted to keep me that night to let me rest and recuperate. They wanted to make sure I didn’t have a concussion, and when the morning came, I talked to what felt like every police officer in town. They still hadn’t found Hoseok by the next afternoon, and I felt sick to my stomach. My heart was in pain as I blankly stared at the television, Namjoon sitting by my side. Yoongi and Jin had gone to try to convince the nurses to let the hybrids in, as hybrids weren’t allowed in human hospitals.</p>
<p>         “Y/N, did you hear me?” Namjoon asked, making me jump and look at him.</p>
<p>         “Hmm?” I asked, eyes dull in color.</p>
<p>         “I asked how you were feeling?” He said, eyeing me. I merely shrugged, looking back at the television. “Y/N, they’ll find him.”</p>
<p>         “Namjoon, that’s not the point,” I said, my voice raspy from speaking all day. “The people who took him wanted to hurt him… they wanted him to feel pain.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t think about that…” He said, furrowing his eyebrows. “They’ll find him, they’ve got to.”</p>
<p>           “What if they don’t?” I choked out, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks. I turned to him, lying on my side and placing my hands under my head, laying on the back on my palm on one of them.</p>
<p>            “Y/N, you have to think positively in these situations,” Namjoon whispered, moving closer and placing his hand on my cheek. “I know it’s hard not to think about all the horrible things that could be happening, but we have to stay calm.”</p>
<p>            Before I could say anything else, Yoongi walked in with a big smile. He came over, sitting next to Namjoon and leaning back. I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked toward the door to see Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung walk in, running over to me and throwing their arms around me. If I wasn’t crying hard before, I certainly was now.</p>
<p>           “Oh, no, Y/N! Please don’t cry, it’ll be okay,” Jungkook said, hugging tighter.</p>
<p>           “They finally gave us the okay,” Jin said, walking in and rolling his eyes. “We got some police officers help.”</p>
<p>           “Thank you guys for being here,” I whispered as the hybrids all pulled away, Taehyung joining me on the bed and sitting across from me, playing with my hands, while the other two went to sit in chairs.</p>
<p>           “You’re our family, we wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jungkook said.</p>
<p>           “So is Hoseok… We’re worried about him too, Y/N,” Jimin said, whining.</p>
<p>           We talked for a little bit before another police officer came in. It took all my strength to not be hopeful with his visit, and I felt annoyed that they kept asking me the same questions that I had already answered and weren’t finding Hoseok.</p>
<p>           “Hello, Miss Y/L/N. I’m here to see if you remember anything else from that night,” He said, looking concerned.</p>
<p>           “I told you everything I know… Have you tried Dojung?” I asked, eyes wide with hope.</p>
<p>           “We did. He had alibis, and his story checks out,” He said, sorrowful, causing a couple tears to slip. “Is there anyone else that wants to harm you?”</p>
<p>           “Not that I know of,” I replied, frowning.</p>
<p>           “How about Hoseok? Anyone who wanted to hurt him, or a previous owner who wanted him back?” It felt like I had just been punched in the gut. My eyes were like saucers and I could feel my hands trembling. </p>
<p>           “The last thing the man said to me before I passed out was that I was a lost cause…” I whispered, tears streaming. I couldn’t tell if I was happy or terrified.</p>
<p>            “Isn’t that what that lady at the park said about Hoseok, the one who was his previous owner, what was her name?” Yoongi said, leaning forward.</p>
<p>            “Priscilla…” I replied, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Do you have a last name?” The officer said, standing up and writing her name down.</p>
<p>            “No, but can you track the license plate and her name?” I asked, making him nod.</p>
<p>            The officer didn’t say anything else, and he left talking into the walkie talkie. I looked at the boys, hope filling all of our features. Now all we could do was wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Hours passed by when I was released. We all went home with a somber feeling amongst us, occasionally frowning at our thoughts. We were sat in the living room, all of our phone close by us. This was the only hope at finding Hoseok.</p>
<p>            “Maybe we should put on a movie?” Jin suggested, not liking his own idea.</p>
<p>            “I love movies, but is this really the time?” Jungkook asked, confusion on his face. </p>
<p>            “I think he’s saying this so we can keep our mind off the situation. We can’t just sit here all day staring at our phones, hoping for something that may turn out negative,” Namjoon said. I stared at him, tears threatening to spill. I had been crying all day, and there was barely any water left in my body to produce tears.</p>
<p>            “They’re right… Let’s pop in a movie, get some background noise,” Yoongi said, giving me a sad smile.</p>
<p>            We popped in a movie and the hybrids attention went straight for it. They loved Hoseok as much as anyone, but they’re such happy, wonderful people that I think all this sadness was killing them. Even the boys got into the movie.</p>
<p>            I couldn’t help but feel upset. Hoseok was out there, hurting, getting tortured, and here we are, just watching a movie. I had to calm myself down and remember just how much they, too, cared for Hoseok. Just because they’re watching a movie in this time doesn’t mean they don’t, it means they need to control their feelings and try to relax for a minute.</p>
<p>            I stared at me phone, hoping for Hoseok’s caller ID to pop up, knowing very well it wouldn’t. What if last night was the last time I’ll ever see him? I couldn’t help but frown, but as soon as those thoughts were in my head, they disappeared as an unknown number popped up. The boys surrounding me froze and turned towards me, Jin turning off the movie. I quickly answered, hands trembling.</p>
<p>            “Yes?”</p>
<p>            “Is this Y/N Y/L/N?” A voice asked.</p>
<p>            “Yes, how can I help you?” I asked, mentally smacking myself for my awkward answer.</p>
<p>            “This is Officer Kwon. I am calling to inform you that we did find Hoseok. He’s currently being transferred to the hospital for hybrids. You were right, Priscilla did take him, and was planning on auctioning him in the underground hybrid auctions.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you so much, we’re on our way there,” I said, quickly hanging up and standing, the boys following my motion.</p>
<p>            “Did they find him?” Yoongi asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>            “Yes. He’s okay, they’re taking him to the hybrid hospital,” I said, giving a small, unbelievable smile.</p>
<p>            “Let’s go,” Namjoon said, running out the door with us following. Oh, god, I hoped he was okay….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,194</p>
<p>            We walked into the hospital, panic written on our faces. I quickly walked up to the nurse at the desk, who looked solemn.</p>
<p>            “I’m looking for Jung Hoseok?” I asked, making her frown.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry, he’s in the middle of surgery,” She replied, making me flinch.</p>
<p>            “What? Why?” I practically shouted, making her frown even more. Namjoon came up to me, holding my hand tight.</p>
<p>            “He had a lot of drugs put into him, a mix of them. He’s getting his stomach pumped,” She replied, not looking me in the eye.</p>
<p>            “Will he live?” I asked, beginning to shake.</p>
<p>            “With the amount of drugs we found in his system, he really shouldn’t have been alive in the first place. We have to wait and see,” She said, the phone beginning to ring and she answered it.</p>
<p>            Not a single tear fell from my face. I had cried so much, there was none left in me. I was trembling in fear, and Namjoon had to carefully walk me over to the chair, where I sat and put my head in my hands, trying to calm my nerves.</p>
<p>            I heard soft whining and sobs coming from the other hybrids, who were curled up with their owner and holding tight. I didn’t look up for a long time, and it felt like hours until a cop came up and sat across from me, not saying a word.</p>
<p>            “Miss Y/L/N?” He asked, making me look up for a minute with dead eyes, before going back into my hands.</p>
<p>            “Is he okay?” I mumbled, trying to sound brave.</p>
<p>            “The doctors haven’t told me anything yet. It seems they’re still trying to fix him up,” He said, sounding sad. “I’m here to discuss what happened to him.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know if now is a good time, Officer,” Yoongi said, but I shook my head.</p>
<p>            “No, I want to know, please,” I mumbled, keeping my head in my hands, covering my eyes.</p>
<p>            “Well, we found him at Priscilla’s in the basement. As I believe you already know, Priscilla was going to auction him off to some bad people. When we found him, He was behind bars with two Doberman hybrids attacking him. They managed to break his leg, and even if he was drugged really badly, he was fighting back. We had to put the two hybrids down, as they weren’t stopping when we asked.”</p>
<p>            “His leg is broken?” I said, surprised, finally looking up. “The nurse didn’t mention that…”</p>
<p>            “Probably because the drugs were the major issue. In my entire life, I’ve never seen someone take so much. He’s a tough one,” He said, giving a sad smile, making me copy it for a split second.</p>
<p>            “What about Priscilla? Is she in prison?” I asked, leaning forward.</p>
<p>            “Yes, she’s in jail right now. She’s a wealthy woman, so she could easily get out, but luckily, the underground hybrid auctions are very illegal, so she shouldn’t be getting out anytime soon,” He replied, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Officer,” I said, giving a small smile. “Thank you for helping him.”</p>
<p>            “All in a day’s work, Miss,” He replied, nodding and standing up. “I hope your boy gets better. When he was being put into the ambulance, all he asked about was if you were okay.”</p>
<p>            As the police officer left, I felt salty tears roll down my cheeks, making me wonder how I wasn’t empty by now. It was another couple hours before the doctor came out, calling out names. I quickly walked over, the rest of the boys following.</p>
<p>            “Is he okay?” I asked, clasping my hands together.</p>
<p>            “He’s fine. The procedure went wonderfully, and he’s back to wagging his tail. He’s very weak, and his leg is wrapped and bandaged, but he really wanted to see you. We waited until he was a bit more awake until we came and got you. Please, follow me.”</p>
<p>            We all weaved in and out of the hospital, reaching a room with the curtains drawn and door shut. I winced as the doctor walked away, slowly opening the door and curtain. It took all my power not to gasp, and start sobbing right there.</p>
<p>            His leg was propped up in a giant cast, bruises covering every inch of his body. He had a tube in his nose to give him nutrients. His face was painful to look out, his lip was split open and he had a black eye that was swelled shut. His hands were on his stomach, and he was breathing normally, his good eye closed. I watched him sniff the air for a minute, before he opened his good eye, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>            “Thank God you’re okay,” He choked out, voice raspy.</p>
<p>            I walked over, letting out a small sob and sitting in a chair next to him. He placed his hand on my cheek where I just sobbed, gripping the bedsheets. I heard apologies leave my lips as I continued to cry. I barely noticed the boys leave and go back to the waiting room to give us privacy.</p>
<p>            “Y/N, please don’t apologize. I should be the one to say sorry, I got you into this mess,” He said, his voice different.</p>
<p>            “It’s not your fault, Hoseok. None of this is your fault,” I choked out between sobs, grasping his hand. I was scared to touch anywhere else in fear I’ll hurt him.</p>
<p>            “It’s not yours either, Y/N,” He said calmly, smiling. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” His tail was wagging, and I couldn’t help but laugh a little, shaking my head.</p>
<p>            “How can you be so happy after everything you’ve gone through?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in concern.</p>
<p>            “Easy. The love of my life is in the same room as me,” He replied, making the heat rise to my cheeks as he chuckled. “I’m so glad you’re okay…”</p>
<p>            “Me too, Hobi. I’m so sorry you got so hurt,” I said, looking down his body.</p>
<p>            “Hey, no more apologizing,” He scolded, making me give a choked laugh. “It doesn’t hurt that bad, plus you’re here with me. You’re like my own little happy pill.”</p>
<p>            “Okay, mister, stop being so sappy,” I said, giving another choked laugh and wiping my tears. He smiled, opening his arms for a hug and I froze, eyeing every bruise he had.</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me,” He said, smiling. I nodded, leaning down and hugging him softly, making him hold me tight. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>            “I missed you too, Hobi,” I said, smiling into his gown. When we pulled away, he quickly grabbed my face, pulling me in and kissing me. His lips were horribly chapped, and the cut in his lip rubbed against my own, but I didn’t care. I pulled away, smiling at him as his tail wagged faster, smiling bright.</p>
<p>            “You’re such a dork,” I said, sitting back down.</p>
<p>            “I’m hurt, you’re not allowed to be mean,” He said, chuckling. I tried not to wince as I gave a small smile.</p>
<p>            “I love you, Y/N,” Hoseok said, noticing my mood change. He held my hand, making me smile softly.</p>
<p>            “I love you too, Hoseok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!Hoseok x Female!Reader</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse! Mentions of sexual assault, read with caution!!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 788</p>
<p>
  <b>**1 Year Later**</b>
</p>
<p>            After the kidnapping incident, everything was normal once more. I went to work, Hoseok stayed home, we kissed. It’s like the world was okay again. He healed up quite nicely and looks like the Hoseok I know and love.</p>
<p>            Today was a big day, not only for us, but for the rest of the boys. We all were moved out of the apartment building and into some houses. Yes, actual houses with yards. The hybrids were sad that they wouldn’t be near each other any longer, but we all live on the same block. Hell, Namjoon lives right next door to me and Hoseok.</p>
<p>            They’re little townhomes, but they’re home. We were busy packing all of our things into the same moving truck. Hoseok would kiss me on my face every time we passed each other, causing me to laugh every time and his tail to wag.</p>
<p>            “You two are really happy,” Namjoon said, chuckling as we both carried the last boxes to the elevator.</p>
<p>            “We are… I don’t know, Joon, he’s just wonderful,” I said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>            “He makes you happy,” He replied, smirking. “I told you so.”</p>
<p>            “What? What does that mean?” I asked, the elevator taking us down.</p>
<p>            “Remember how you didn’t want a hybrid?” He questioned mockingly.</p>
<p>            “Oh, shut up Joon! That was over a year ago, and you agreed with my reasoning’s,” I replied, rolling my eyes as he laughed.</p>
<p>            “I know, I know. I’m just so glad you both are happy.”</p>
<p>            The elevator doors opened, and we walked out to everyone waited for us. Hoseok ran over, taking the box and setting it in the moving truck before coming over and kissing my lips, making my smile through it. He pulled away when Yoongi pretended to gag.</p>
<p>            “Jealous?” Hoseok asked, his dominant personality shining through.</p>
<p>            “Of her? No way,” He replied, making me gasp in horror.</p>
<p>            “Rude,” I said, scrunching my face, making them all laugh.</p>
<p>            “Let’s go, guys,” Namjoon said, hopping into the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            We made it to the homes and began unpacking everything we had just unpacked. It was a long day, but as soon as the sun started to set, we were all finished. Jin would take the truck back in the morning, and we all agreed to have a bonfire the next night. </p>
<p>             Hoseok and I dragged ourselves up the stairs, our muscles screaming. We landed on the bed, and I got under the blankets, not caring about my day clothes. Hoseok grabbed me, pulling me to his chest as we sighed in content.</p>
<p>            “How did I get so lucky?” Hoseok asked, making me sigh into his chest.</p>
<p>            “Sappy, Hobi,” I mumbled, too tired to talk.</p>
<p>            “No, I mean it,” He said, chuckling. “How did I get such a beautiful girl like yourself to fall in love with me?”</p>
<p>            “I ask myself the same thing,” I replied, staying still. “How did I get such a handsome hybrid to fall for me?”</p>
<p>            “Easy, you were you,” He replied, making me laugh and look up.</p>
<p>            “Well, you should know that’s how I feel. You’re just so bubbly and strong, it was hard not to,” I said, looking back down and closing my eyes.</p>
<p>            “I love you so much,” He breathed out, sounding genuine.</p>
<p>            “I love you too, Hobi,” I replied, leaning up and giving him a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>            We laid like that for a while, talking about the events since we’ve known each other. He had a huge scar running down his leg from where the Doberman hybrids attacked and broke it. I would occasionally run my hand over it, causing him to shiver.</p>
<p>            “Are you okay?” I asked, frowning.</p>
<p>            “Of course. It feels good. Like you’re taking away the bad memory,” He replied, smiling, making me giggle.</p>
<p>            “Good, I’m glad,” I said, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed my nose, making me sigh in content.</p>
<p>            “Let’s go to bed. We have a lot to unpack tomorrow,” He replied, making me snuggle closer.</p>
<p>            “Hey, Hoseok?” I asked, making him hum. “What do you think about having another hybrid?” I could feel him tense up, a growl rumbling through his chest.</p>
<p>            “How come?” He asked, patiently.</p>
<p>            “Well, we live in a new place. Why not?” I said, smirking up at him.</p>
<p>            “Whatever you want,” He mumbled, looking down. “But I’m not sharing.”</p>
<p>            “I’m only kidding, Hoseok,” I said, laughing at his reactions. “Besides, you’re the only hybrid for me.”</p>
<p>            I gave him a passionate kiss before laying in bed, closing my eyes. Everything was perfect. Hoseok and I were just where we needed to be in life. He was my best friend, the love of my life. He was my golden heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>